The Heiress' Painting
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Katniss Everdeen. The billionaire heiress. Peeta Mellark. The poor painter, struggling to make ends meet. When he meets the estranged heiress to his boss, Oliver Everdeen, he finds himself trying to captivate her every being. *BRIEF HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm Bex and this is actually my second HG fic but I just had to do this after being inspired by so many other fictions both in this universe and other stories. So enjoy! This is told in Peeta's POV.**

 **Katniss Everdeen. The billionaire heiress. Peeta Mellark. The poor painter, struggling to make ends meet. When he meets the estranged heiress to his boss, Oliver Everdeen, he finds himself trying to captivate her every being.**

* * *

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, taking the time to genuinely apologise to those who I had bumped into. When I reached the skyscraper which contained the start of a new beginning, I slowed down, gently pushing the glass door open.

I was already fifteen minutes late, I couldn't afford to go up to the front desk and request my station. I already knew the floor's name, the number, however, was a mystery.

I scanned the list of floors and smiled when I found mine. _Everdeen Incorp. Floor 6._ Running, I managed to catch a lift just as the doors were closing and avoided the disapproving looks as I clicked on my button.

When I arrived, I walked up to the floor's reception desk and smiled at the blonde receptionist.

"Hello, I'm Peeta-"

"Mellark?" She grinned. "The boss' new personal assistant, lucky."

I chuckled nervously. "What happened to the last one?"

"Nothing bad. Unless you count thirteen hours in labour bad. She got a girl in the end."

"Aw, congratulations to her."

The blonde chuckled. "Say that to her face and she'll probably rip your head off. She's not into all that celebratory or congratulatory stuff. Her name was Johanna Mason-"

"Oh! I know her husband! He's some car salesman, isn't he?"

"That's her ex-husband, Cato Darhk. Her new guy's the toothpaste actor, Marvel March."

I chuckled genuinely. "Seems like she gets around. Sorry, I didn't get your name...?"

"Delly, Delly Cartwright." The blonde replied, shaking my hand. "It seems that you're now twenty minutes late. Once the boss bites your ear off, I'll have a cup of coffee placed on your desk by then."

I winced. "Is he bad?"

Delly smirked. "You'll soon find out." She said, getting up from behind the desk. "I'll show you to your desk where you can put your belongings and then I'll take you to see Mr Everdeen."

It was all too quick and I found myself knocking on a tinted glass door.

"Enter,"

I gulped and walked in, just as a beautiful brunette stood up, her lips now frowning.

"Uh..., Mr Everdeen, I am Peeta Mellark, you're new-"

"Assistant, I know. Just give me a minute, please."

I took the time to take in his features. He had raven hair, bits of stubble resting on his chin and when he looked at the girl, I could see that his eyes were grey.

"Do you still need something, darling?" He asked her.

I turned to face the female in the room. Her eyes were also grey like the storm. Her lips were pink and luscious. Kissable, even. I dared to believe if this was his wife or... mistress.

"No. I'll just get in the decorators myself." She snapped.

I had no idea why she was so abrupt. So rude. But my personal thoughts meant nothing to this business mogul and his companion.

"Then you can go. I'll be home later tonight, darling. I love you."

"Dinner will be ready, I guess. Love you too." With that, she took her handbag and left. Not before, giving me an appreciating glance.

Mr Everdeen sighed before smiling at me. "Sorry about that. Women can be so... demanding."

"It's fine. I apologise-"

"For being late? Happens all the time. Look, your main purpose is to organise my meetings, make my coffees and lunch as well as organise transport to and fro my meetings. Easy, enough, Peeta?"

I nodded. "Understood, sir."

"And please, when we're alone, drop the formalities. 'Sir' and 'Mr Everdeen' really get on my nerves, personally."

I smiled, my nervousness dissipating. Delly was just teasing. Mr Ev-I mean Oliver, was just a big soft teddy bear.

"Look, I would love to stay and get to know you better since we're going to be working very close with each other but I have an off-site meeting to attend to."

"I will go and arrange your-"

"I've already done it. When I come back, I expect a coffee to be prepared, please. And probably a glass of Scotch. The man I'm meeting with in Lord Snow. Some wealthy businessman who wants his security upgraded."

I winced. "Good luck, Oliver."

"Thanks, Kid. I'll see you later."

And I was probably the last one to hold a proper conversation with Oliver Everdeen. He died on his way to the meeting. A terrible car crash caused by burglars on the run from robbing a bank. He was an innocent killed in an evil man's game.

Things were quiet at work after that. Delly's bubbly personality had somewhat faded as time grew on. Our fellow co-worker, Finnick Odair had now restrained himself from making sexual jokes and hitting on the women on our floor.

There were many questions which filtered the air. Who was his successor? And why hadn't they take on the reins of Everdeen Incorp yet?


	2. Chapter 2

During the brief ten minutes that I had met and bonded with Oliver, they had been the inspiration of my new pieces of artwork. Personally, I had treated him as a father since mine had dementia and forgotten who my brothers and I were. That was a year after our parents had gotten a divorce.

Oliver had intended to make my first day easier by allowing my twenty minutes of lateness to be overlooked and organising his own transport. What if I had organised it, would that have made a better difference?

One day, Finnick had told me that Oliver had two daughters. One my age, 24, the other, just turned 19. I felt sorry for them. Oliver's wife had been a famous cook show host which had gained millions of viewers interested in herbal remedies and weed based cooking.

I had been interested to know more about the eldest Everdeen daughter and Finnick had told me that she was attending a board meeting today, after a month of grieving.

In my opinion, she should have taken all the time she needed but I had a feeling that the CFO, Plutarch Heavensbee, had a reason to push her into making decisions on her parents' behalves.

I sat quietly sketching the brunette beauty I had met on the day I met Oliver. I didn't technically 'meet' her but we had shared a glance of acknowledgement. Someone of her superiority normally looked down on me. I was poor, I lived in a horrible apartment with no hot water. My brothers had been sucked dry of their inheritances to pay for our father's hospital and care home fees. It seemed as if every one of her nature quickly saw through me and lifted their high noses but she didn't. I would even dare to say that she gave me a light smile.

"That's beautiful."

I jumped, coming face to face with the reality.

"Uh... I-I..."

"It's nice to know that my stalker can draw." She smiled sadly.

I blushed, quickly closing my book. "I apologise. I just... Once I get an image in my head, I have to draw it. I'm a compulsive drawer."

"It's fine. You... You were Oliver's PA, Peeta Mellark, right?"

"For all of ten minutes," I whispered sadly.

"Well, I was his daughter for all of twenty-four years."

My eyes widened. "You're Katniss? I am deeply sincerely sorry for your loss-"

"I know. Look, I need a coffee to get me through today and-"

"Yeah, that's totally fine, Ms Everdeen."

She winced. "Please, it's just Katniss."

I smiled. "Of course, Katniss. I'll bring it to your office."

"My... my office?"

I blushed even more. "Sorry, I-I... I'll just bring it to you."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yes." I gulped.

I watched as she left, Finnick's and Delly's eyes watching her too. I turned to face my male friend who gave me a shrug. To his report, she was a closed book.

...

It was past 11 PM and I was the last one at the office. I had to sort out all of the meetings which the late Oliver Everdeen had. I hadn't got around to it since I was being Plutarch's push body for the past month and I guess I was thankful for it because it had stung a little.

I heard the click of heels and panicked, my finger pressing the off sign on my computer. I relaxed a little when I saw that it was just Katniss.

"Oh! You're still here?"

I nodded meekly. "I had to rearrange your father's meetings onto someone else's schedule."

"I'll take them. Seeing as I am the new CEO of this place," Katniss sighed, looking around the nearly empty room.

"Congratulations," I told her quietly. "I guess I should finish up. I wouldn't want the security alarms to trip off."

Katniss smiled lightly. "Bobby's holding it off for ten minutes."

"Then I should finish these tomorrow."

"On your day off?" Katniss frowned.

I was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I didn't. It's a Saturday."

Oh. Time really did fly when you weren't paying attention.

"I will finish it on Monday, then." I corrected myself before packing my files into my messenger bag and getting up. "Thanks for waiting for me, I guess."

"It's fine. Sometimes I like to go to almost empty places to think. I'm sort of glad that you were here, actually."

"Oh?"

Katniss smiled a bright smile which captivated my every being. "I need you to draw me a painting. Of my family. Well, it's more of a portrait since I want you to copy an old photo for me."

I was gobsmacked. She wanted to have a painting from... me?

"Of course, I'll pay a commission for it. Does ten thousand dollars suit you fine?"

I stayed there silently, contemplating her words.

She must have taken my silence for a 'no' because she then replied, "Twenty-five thousand?"

I could use this money for Dad's treatment. But it was too much.

"No, to be honest, 10 dollars is fine with me," I said.

Katniss' face fell. "Peeta, I know talent when I see one. 10 dollars is not worth a dime put against a work of yours. Look, we'll discuss this as I take you home."

"How do you know I don't use a car?"

Katniss smiled. "I've watched you run to work over this past month."

"Oh. I surely can't trouble you this time of night. There should be bus services or I can even walk."

"No..., please, the Capitol's horrible this time of night. Do you know that the crime rate's increased?"

I didn't. But I wasn't all that scared. I used to be engrossed in wrestling as a child into my teenage years but after Dad became sick... I slacked off and ultimately stopped altogether.

"Then I can't refuse your offer, ma'am." I gave in.

Katniss smiled and we left the building together. We got into her brand new Range Rover and she gestured for her driver to go.

"Your address?"

I told her and tried to avoid the disgusted look that she was going to give but it never came. She hummed, drumming her fingers on the door as the driver put my address line into the GPS.

It didn't take too long by car actually. Normally, it was a half an hour journey but with the quiet streets, it only took 8 minutes.

Katniss and I didn't talk throughout but her face darkened as we neared my destitute abode.

"You can stop here," I told the driver, embarrassed as he screeched to a halt and I quickly undid my seat belt. "Thanks, Ms Everdeen for the ride. I'll see you on Monday."

I closed the door behind me and walked the two minutes walk to my apartment complex. I jumped when I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"We forgot to talk about the painting. Please, Peeta... This is important as my father's funeral's next week."

I had not known that. I don't think anybody in the office except Mr Heavensbee knew. Probably Beetee, our technical engineer knew as well since they grew up together but nobody else.

I sighed and nodded, opening the door to the dingy reception area for her. "Lift's broken so we have to take the stairs."

"That's fine. I've been meaning to lose weight anyway," she joked. "What floor are you on?"

"Eighth. It was the only one available." I sighed, heading up the stairs with her.

"How long have you lived here?"

I calculated the time in my head. I left Panem suburbs a year ago after Rye and Scotti practically forced me to get a job in the 'big city'. I then moved into my first apartment which was by far the worst as it only had one room where everything was built on top of each other but the rent was good-ish. That was 5 months ago so I would have spent around...

"Seven months."

Katniss struggled to hold her breath as we passed the floor where the crack addicts lived, meaning, there was a whole load of shit and piss around.

"Hmm, wow." She winced.

When we finally reached my floor, I remembered that I hadn't cleaned. Not that I would ever expect to since I never had guests except from that one time when Finnick visited two weeks ago to watch the game on his laptop with me.

"I haven't... cleaned," I admitted, ashamed.

Katniss waved it off. "You should see my room. It looks as if a bomb's been through."

I opened the door and surely enough, my living room was the same as this morning. Pizza boxes and Chinese takeaways strewn across the floor and coffee table. Empty mugs and plates by the sink and TV stand. Clothes everywhere...

"You weren't kidding," Katniss stated, appalled. If I was her, I would be too.

"Please," I gulped. "Excuse the mess,"

Katniss sighed, rubbing her head. "I'll just stand." She said once she saw me trying to clean up the sofa. "Look, this painting's important, Peeta. I know that I've just met you but from what I saw at the office, you're an amazing drawer. Plus, I did a little digging on you. You went to Panem State School, graduated in Arts and Crafts. I've seen your Facebook page. It's littered with beautiful drawings."

I was shocked. She had stalked me? "I-"

"Please, do this painting. For my father."

"I will," I smiled looking down, blushing.

She grinned. "Oh, thank you! I'll pay you thirty thousand dollars. It's seriously no hassle and it seems as if you really need it." She said looking around but I could tell she knew more than she was letting on. "Especially on keeping your own father alive."

That's when I looked up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I spent Saturday at my good friend, Cinna Lowe's, art shop a couple of blocks from my apartment. I used to work at Mockingjay Arts when I moved to the city. Since then, I was allowed to freely use canvases and paint to decorate Cinna's store and do the occasional painting for his wife, Portia.

"Peeta? Long time no see!" The man grinned, giving me a quick hug. "It's mine and Portia's wedding anniversary tomorrow and we're having a little get together with friends. Care to join?"

I smiled brightly. "Of course! It's your twentieth anniversary, how can I miss that?"

"Perfect! We will also need you to decorate our cake and paint a piece for us. Can you do that within the day?"

I hesitated. "I actually came in to buy supplies for a commission which I picked up yesterday."

"Oh! Who's the lucky girl?"

"How did you know it was a girl?" I asked, blushing.

"You picked the commission just yesterday and you're here at 4 AM in the morning."

I sighed. "Yeah. It's for the late Oliver Everdeen's family."

Cinna frowned. "Such a shame that he died. Oliver came here occasionally, always looking to buy a piece for an empty wall. How about you get the stuff you need and work here for free, eh?"

"Thanks, Cinna but I think I'd like to pay you for once," I grinned.

"How much was this commission, exactly?" Cinna joked. "No, Kid, it's on me. Anything for the Everdeens. I just had Geri Everdeen come in two nights ago. She was actually requesting to buy one of the pieces you did for me."

"What did you tell her?" I asked, my heart beating at the thought of Katniss' mother also trying to get me to produce artwork for them.

Cinna smiled sadly. "I told her that the piece she had wanted to buy held meaning for me. But then I suggested that she go to the artist himself. She told me that she'd ask her daughter to talk to him."

"That's how she found out who I was!"

"Small world, huh? Look, forget about my cake and painting-"

"No, Cinna. I can do it all."

Cinna raised a disapproving eyebrow. "I cannot stress you any more than you already are. The Everdeens' painting is more important than an old man's anniversary."

"Cinna..." I warned. "You're like the uncle I never had. Of course, I'll always have time to do anything you request."

"Then, you better get a start on it!" Cinna smiled, patting me on the back. "Look, I have to make a couple of business calls to Octavia and Flavius out of town. Will you be alright alone?"

I nodded and made my way over to my favourite spot in the store. It was in the corner, away from the checkout desk. I was happy to see that my easel was still standing, worn out against the wall with my stool beside it.

I dropped my bag by the stool and went out to find the colours I needed for the copy of the photo neatly wrapped in my bag. I also got extra paint for the small canvas painting for Cinna and Portia which was going to be put in their daughter, Rue's, room. They also had a son, Thresh, but he had long since left home for District 8 University. It was one of the best universities in Panem and he had wanted to follow his girlfriend, Clove. I still believed that she was a bitch but his parents and I thought that he would come to his senses soon.

It took me an hour and a half to finish Cinna's painting. Eventually, I settled for an orange sunset across a beach they had gone to on their tenth anniversary in Spain. As it dried, I sipped on the coffee which Cinna's daughter had made for me when she had come in at 6.

"It's gorgeous!" She stated, sipping on her apple juice. Rue was sixteen. Thresh was nineteen. Rue was the more bubbly character out of the two and we had bonded over the year.

"Thanks. When it finishes drying, can you wrap it up and hide it?"

She nodded eagerly. "Can I also present it?"

"Of course," I grinned. "Do you know where your parents' cake is?"

Rue pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Dad had it ordered but instructed the baker not to decorate it so I think it could be at home in the fridge somewhere."

"Will your mother be home?"

"She goes out at 4 PM today. A spa day with a few of her girlfriends. I can take you home to do the cake, then and hide it in my mini fridge."

"You have a mini fridge?" I asked shocked.

She giggled. "I do but my parents don't know that," she winked.

"Your secret's safe with me," I said, zipping my lips up. "Look, I have to do a big canvas so can you get me some breakfast? I'll pay for it."

Rue shook her head, holding her hand against mine. "My father will kill me if he saw you paying for breakfast. I'll pay for it with Dad's money."

"Thanks," I blushed, realising that I was relieved as I only had 2 dollars to my name.

"Your usual pancakes and honey?"

I nodded. "Do you think that I could also get a honeycomb latte with that?" I asked sweetly.

She laughed and nodded. "Why not, Peeta? I'll be back in half an hour."

I was glad as I really needed to get a start on this commission. Thirty grand for my dad depended on it. After Katniss had left, I had called Scotti and told him of the commission. He was very happy for me and told Rye and their wives in the process. This big amount of money coming in was going to help us. Rye even took the phone to tell me that he was going to promote my work at our family's bakery so we can get more commissions coming in. I doubt that they would be as big as this one but every penny counted.

After I had my breakfast, I continued to draw the outline of Primrose (Oliver's youngest daughter) and her older sister, Katniss onto the canvas board.

I heard the door chime, signalling a customer and heard Rue's excited voice ring through. I didn't stop drawing the young girls from the picture, however.

"You must be Peeta,"

I jumped, nearly creating a large paint mark on Katniss' painted features and turned to face a mid-forties female with blonde hair. I recognised her from anywhere. She was Geri Everdeen.

"I am, Mrs-Mrs Everdeen," I said, standing up and wiping my hands on a dirty rag. I then proceeded to shake her hand and she didn't flinch when I had left a bit of black paint on her hand. She only chuckled lightly and wiped it off with a tissue she had retrieved from her handbag.

"That's a beautiful piece, you're doing. It almost reminds me of... No, it can't be."

She took a step closer to the unfinished painting and drew a finger on Oliver's cheek. I thanked God that that part was dry.

"My daughter gave you this, didn't she?"

I nodded. "She said it's for-"

"My husband's funeral, yes. It was his favourite painting. Do you have the original?"

I shook my head, taking the copy I had from the top corner of the painting. "Katniss photocopied it for me."

"I'm glad we both met you. Your talent is surely... It doesn't go amiss, young man." Geri told me. "My daughter needs a date for a party we're attending tomorrow. Are you free?"

I felt embarrassed for Katniss that her mother was trying to set us up but then it disappeared as I shook my head apologetically. "I'm attending a wedding anniversary tomorrow."

"Cinna's?"

"Yes, ma'am. How did you know?"

"That's the party that my daughter needs a date for. We're such good friends with the Lowes. Rue's grown up alongside my daughter, Primrose, and Thresh."

I never knew that the Everdeens and the Lowes were family friends let alone, their children growing up together. The Everdeens were very wealthy and the Lowes were on a middle-class wage but Cinna had told me that Oliver had been a frequent buyer.

"Well, Mr. Mellark, will you attend with my daughter?"

"I... Well, you see, I was only stopping for a while. It's a prestige event and I don't even have a suit."

Geri laughed it off, the wrinkles around her eyes tight. "Nonsense! The party starts at four so I will arrange for Katniss and her driver to pick you up at 12 to buy you a suit."

"Then I'll pay for it myself."

"Nonsense!" Again. "Think of it as a bonus. I can't be having Katniss' date dressed in a cheaply-made suit!"

I tried not to look insulted as Rue stifled her giggles at my displeasure.

"Oh, and if we can have that painting done by Monday, that would be amazing."

"Yes, ma'am."

Geri smiled brightly. "Afterall, your father's life seems to depend on it."


	4. Chapter 4

As I threw the last pieces of trash in the bin, I heard three sharp knocks on my front door.

After yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking of how both Katniss and her mother knew about my father. Were they blackmailing me to be a pawn in their game, a puppet, dare I say?

I had managed to finish everything I had to do yesterday, including the cake which sat in Rue's secret fridge. The painting which was requested by the Everdeens sat against my TV stand, wrapped in bubble wrap carefully. I was planning to give it to Katniss today.

Opening the door, I greeted Katniss who seemed to be glad that my horrible apartment was somewhat better since her last visit.

"You tidied up," she stated.

I nodded. "I had a lot of time on my hands yesterday," I lied. "Shall we?"

Katniss stepped back out of my apartment and waited as I grabbed a jacket and my bag before locking the front door firmly behind me.

I suddenly remembered the commission. "Oh! I've finished your painting."

"Wonderful! May I see it?"

I nodded eagerly, re-opening my door and getting the large 4 ft painting before shutting my door closed again behind me.

"It's wrapped. I wouldn't want to ruin it so I guess I can see your hard work faintly." She told me, holding it up in the air. "It's breathtaking. Better than the original."

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Well, we better hurry up. Mother's got me on a tight schedule and I'm sure that you'd want to relax after all of your hard work preparing for this party."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"Rue, Cinna's daughter as you know, talks to my sister, Primrose a lot," Katniss said, slipping the canvas under her arm. "You spend a lot of time at Mockingjay Arts. Funny how your boss' daughter knows my sister."

That didn't surprise me as her mother basically told me about it yesterday. I wondered if Primrose was making an appearance.

Katniss led the way downstairs and I dutifully followed, opening the car door for her when we reached it. She smiled in thanks and I quickly entered after her, closing the door behind us.

"To save time, I had called ahead to a store. They will have twenty suits for you to pick from." Katniss explained, propping the painting up against the back of the driver's seat in front of her. "I thought that you might want to pick out of five but my mother insisted on variation."

"That's fine, Katniss," I told her honestly.

The rest of the journey was quiet and we found ourselves in the heart of the Capitol where the high-end brands and fashion labels lived. Fancy cars and exquisite bakeries and coffee shops littered the way every five stores. I found myself yearning for this sort of lifestyle.

The driver halted in front of 'Effie-&-Portia' and I realised that this was Portia's store. Katniss must have noticed my expression because she laughed.

"Seems like you're more connected than you think, Mr. Mellark." She winked at me before getting out of the car, leaving me dumbfounded and following like a lost puppy.

I opened the door for her as a gentleman would and took the time to look around the glamorous store. Glimmer Kane, an actress I knew all too well was giggling with a party of friends, sipping on champagne as Portia talked to them. Portia looked up and beamed.

"Katniss! Peeta!"

She came and gave us both kisses on our cheeks. "Portia!" I breathed out.

"Oh, you didn't know that I owned this store? Oh, Peeta!" She sighed dramatically as she thrust twenty suits into my arms. "I guess I can't blame you. Cinna's art shop is your second home, hmm?"

I laughed and nodded, watching Katniss smirk from the corner of my eye. "Well, it seems as if your business is going really well, Portia."

Portia nodded. "The 'Roses and Hate' actress, Glimmer Kane, adores this store. You might know her aunt (my co-owner), Effie Trinket."

I nodded. "She's married to that famous actor, Haymitch Abernathy."

Portia squealed in glee. "Yes! And that's how little Miss Glimmer got into the industry. Hey, Cinna told me you were looking for commissions. Effie and Haymitch want a piece, you will meet them today at the party."

My smile widened. I was actually excited. This could be my big break.

"After I found out that Katniss wanted a painting, I just had to spread the word, you know? Now, everyone wants you!"

Maybe it was fate meeting Oliver's daughter. He had more connections than he thought and his painting career could really lift off.

"Anyway, seeing as you are technically my adopted son, you may pick out two suits as you wish and have them, no charge."

"Portia!"

"Peeta!" She mocked. "Poor Katniss here needs you looking your best for my party and if that means losing revenue then so be it. It's not every day a billionaire heiress asks you out, you know." She whispered to me.

Katniss hummed quietly, looking through the racks of dresses before settling into conversation with a very excited Glimmer Kane.

I nodded and made it my goal to quickly and swiftly try on the twenty suits.

Soon, Katniss and Portia had narrowed to suits number five, eighteen, twelve and nine.

"Which one do you desire, Peeta?" Katniss asked, her eyes twinkling. "Bearing in mind, my dress is green."

Portia's eyes lit up. "The emerald tie suit would be perfect then! You can keep the blue one for another event."

I didn't mind suit number twelve. It was black with a white shirt and a green tie. The blue one, nine, was a pinstripe suit with an orange tie and that was one of the reasons I liked it. I guess these two would settle fine.

"Yes, Portia. I choose these both." I said, giving her a chuckle.

Katniss nodded and left the store, getting into her car. I then saw it leave and she left me confused. Wasn't she my ride?

After I had gotten out of the suit that I was trying on, I saw Katniss seated, sipping on a coffee cup.

"Honeycomb latte?"

"How did you-" I stopped when I realised that Rue had probably told her. I just took the cup and sipped on the hot beverage. "Thank you."

"No worries," Katniss smiled, checking her phone. "My cousin, Gale, is in town. Do you need a lift home?"

I nodded. "But, I can take the bus."

"Nonsense, Peeta!" Katniss sighed. "I'll drop you off."

I hated that our meeting was cut short but if her cousin was in town then who was I to keep her? I barely knew her but I had intended to ask how she knew about my sick father and why she and her mother had kept letting me know of their knowledge of this fact.

"Let's go," I said, holding two bags of suits.

Katniss smirked as she got into the car, me following. "Your apartment pals might wonder how you got two thousand dollar suits."

I did agree that my expensive wear was not normally seen where I lived but my business was mine, not theirs.

"You should move out of that place."

"I would if I had money. I only have two dollars to my name." I admitted quietly.

Katniss frowned. "Hopefully, these new commissions will change that."

I only nodded mutely.

...

"Effie! Haymitch!"

I winced as Portia dragged me over to her fellow co-owner with a grin.

A vibrantly haired female turned around, showing me her vibrantly coloured lips. Seems gold was in fashion in the Capitol. Her gold puffy dress stood out, clashing with her gold hair and gold lips.

"Portia, darling, must you shout?" She asked, sipping on her gold champagne.

The man with long blonde hair beside her chuckled loudly, his drink nearly spilling from his hands. "Effie, you're louder than her in bed so please be quiet."

Effie blushed and I assumed that the man who had spoken was her husband, Haymitch.

"Haymitch, must you make such vulgar comments like that? Especially in front of the celebrant?" Effie scolded. "Portia, darling, what is it?"

Portia finally smiled, being allowed to speak. "I want you two to meet my husband's protegé, Peeta Mellark."

Haymitch looked me up and down, sipping on his scotch or whiskey. Whichever seemed to be strongest as I heard he was known for the hard stuff.

"So, _you're_ the infamous kid that Cinna was bickering about, huh?" He asked, receiving a nudge from his wife.

I smiled, shaking their hands. "Yes, I heard that you wanted me to paint for you?"

Effie beamed. "Oh, Peeta, darling! It's our twenty- _fifth_ wedding anniversary in a month and we would just love a painting of our daughter, Annie. She recently got divorced so we took her back home and it has been a pleasure having her back."

"Oh, I'm sorry for the divorce!" I said.

Effie chuckled. "Gloss Cresta was such a jerk! I'm glad, to be honest. She tells us that she met someone else. Finny or Finn, something silly like that but he was such a charmer!"

"Finnick?" I guessed.

"Yes! Odair, you know him?"

I turned to face a new speaker. "He works for me," Katniss said. "They both do."

"Yes, he's a good friend of mine," I added.

"Tell me the truth, is he reliable for our Annie?" Effie asked.

Haymitch rolled his eyes. "We're not looking for more potential husbands for our daughter to end up divorcing, Effie. Leave them alone."

Effie huffed but shook it off. "Anyway, we want a painting and we will be happy to pay a hundred thousand."

"Effie!" Haymitch yelled.

My eyes only widened as Katniss stepped in for me. "Mr. Mellark's pleased with your offer but he will need to take this up with his lawyer."

"If he wishes for it to be increased, just tell me..." Effie grinned at me.

I blushed as Katniss chuckled. "I'm sure he will take you up on that offer. For now, I believe Cinna wishes to see him."

She led me away from the ogling cougar and I smiled at her in thanks. "That's a whole lot of money."

She nodded. "I told you that it could help in moving out."

"Where do you live, if you don't mind me asking?"

Katniss led me outside onto the balcony. "I live alone. The day we met, I was asking my father to help me get in decorators for the place. When he died, I stayed at my parents' for a week to be closer to Prim, my sister. But now, I live back in my apartment, alone. My cousin's staying though until after the funeral."

She didn't answer my question but I now knew that she was a solo flier. She knew about my living standards, how come I didn't know about hers.

"I live in One."

There. The piece she was letting me on. "That's a..."

"Dark place? I know. I want to live in Four."

Four was a beautiful town in Panem with sun-kissed beaches and blue sea. I never penned Katniss as a beach lover.

"My family are from Twelve."

"I know. Mine were from there until Dad got his big break and we moved to the Capitol. It got lifeless, though."

"Yeah, they're sending the loonies there," I admitted quietly.

Twelve wasn't home anymore. It was more like the fictional town of Gotham, where thugs and street crime rose as well as crazy people and asylums. I wanted my brothers and father out of there but money had been a huge issue ever since our mother sucked our father dry in the divorce and moved to Three.

"It was such a beautiful place..." Katniss added. "They're thinking of adding a new town, Thirteen. They said that it's going to be the life of celebrities including Alma Coin, that mean judge from TV."

I raised an eyebrow. "I never knew this."

"Only the exclusive get to know. It will make it harder for poor people to buy houses." She confessed. "If you had all the money in the world, like me, where would you live?"

"Four!" I said immediately. I then blushed. "Not because of you but because of the sunsets there. When I was little, we went there on holiday and I fell in love with the sunset orange."

Katniss smiled softly. "Just like Spain?"

"Just like Spain," I said, realising that she was probably shown the painting I did for the celebrating couple inside.

Katniss then turned around and started to leave. "Expect a cheque in your mail. See you at work, tomorrow."

I watched her leave and kiss guests goodbye before she left with a tall white blonde female and Rue. I guessed that was Primrose. I had never seen her as she is now, I only had her photo etched in my mind. I wondered if she was as beautiful as her sister. Something told me that they were complete polar opposites, though.


	5. Chapter 5

To say that I was utterly surprised when the invite to Oliver Everdeen's funeral and a cheque attached to it would be saying the least.

I yanked open my door and rushed down the stairs just to see the familiar Range Rover speed off. I had to know about her association with my father.

Sighing, I made my way back into my apartment and shut the door, looking for my work tie. When I found it, I quickly put it on and slipped the cheque into my bag, deciding to cash it in as soon as possible as my father's fees were due soon.

When I exited my building, I realised that I was ten minutes late and groaned, opting to run to work again. Katniss was not happy when she saw me burst into her office, spilling her coffee in the process.

"I'm-I'm so-"

"Save it!" She snapped, cleaning her desk up with nose tissues.

I helped her, trying not to let the red spread on my cheeks as she frustratedly cleaned her desk. "I'm so sorry, Ms Everdeen." I wasn't sure if 'Katniss' was the best way to address her at the moment.

When I looked up to see her face, she looked stressed and pissed off. Her ears were burning with anger and her braid was becoming loose. I thought that she looked beautiful.

I snapped out of my reverie when she dumped the soaked tissues into the bin.

"Did you get the cheque?"

I nodded mutely.

"Good. And the invite? My mother requested that you attend since you made my painting."

I nodded again, mutely.

"Good, you may go now. I expect my lunch to be prepared by someone else. Not you."

I gulped and exited the room embarrassment overtaking me.

"Peeta? Are you okay, mate?" Finnick's British accent rang through.

Looking up at him, I simply nodded and walked over to Delly who was in deep conversation with the mayor's daughter, Madge Undersee.

"It was great seeing you again, Delly! Time has flown since we were in High School!"

Delly giggled. "Oh, Madge! I'm glad to see that you're good friends with Katniss Everdeen."

"Oh, I am. Especially since I am engaged to her cousin!" The other blonde announced, showing off her new sparkly rock.

Delly squealed and hugged her old friend before turning her attention to me. "Peeta? What can I do you for?"

"Ms Everdeen wants someone else to make her a new coffee and her lunch..." I mumbled.

Her eyes sparked worry as she nodded. "Of course. I'll do it right away."

"Thank you."

I walked back over to my desk and sat down, wiping a coffee stain on my clean shirt.

I didn't know why Katniss was being so abrupt. Maybe it was because I spilt her coffee and was forty minutes late since I had to take a detour since there was an accident. At least she had given me my money before she had switched her wrath on me.

Speaking of the money, I quickly got up and hurried to the bank across the street to cash it in. When I was done, I walked back to work, spotting Madge leaving with a tall dark-haired man. Gale. I recognised him from Katniss' phone the other day and to me, everyone in the Everdeen family and extended were attractive. I guess that was possible with the amount of money they had.

I sent a quick text to Rye and Scotti to tell them that I had paid the money into Rye's account for dad. I also told them that further cash was incoming soon.

"Where have you been?"

I jumped when I saw Katniss glare at me as I walked in. "Sorry, Ms Everdeen. I had to go to the bank urgently."

"For personal matters?"

I nodded mutely.

"Then do it in your personal time." She muttered. "I had a meeting scheduled today but since you hadn't sent me my list, I had to come and find you to know what time I had to leave, which is in five minutes. That was ten minutes ago. And this is strike two. Third strike and then I'm going to have to fire you."

Everyone fell silent as they watched me get brutalised by Katniss' wrath.

"Do you not have anything to say for yourself?"

I could see Finnick head our way, pushing a flirty co-worker to the side.

"I-I..."

"'I-I'?" Katniss repeated. "Just get back to work. I need this week's scheduled meetings. Lord Snow's first."

I nodded and rushed to my desk, keeping my head down as Katniss disappeared into the lift with a scowl. She was so bipolar. I think it had something to do with the fact that her father's funeral was this week.

"Peeta?"

I wiped the tears of embarrassment off my cheeks and looked up to see a coffee thrust in my face.

"Honeycomb latte."

Was I the only one who was out of the circle of my life? "Thanks, Finn..." I mumbled, taking it from his hand.

"It's actually gone cold as I got it for you before you came to work."

"I'll heat it up in the microwave," I mumbled again, placing the cup on my desk.

Finnick sighed. "Look, don't take it personally. Katniss Everdeen is a bitch. She has always been. Delly went to school with her and from her stories, if you pissed her off once, she held a vendetta against you."

"Don't... Don't try and make me feel better because it won't work."

He nodded and shrugged. "I'm here if you need me, mate."

"Thanks." With that, he went back to his work and I got buried deep in my own work.

...

That night, I decided to go to Cinna's. He met me with a hot cup of tea and a wide smile.

"I'm proud of you, Kid. Effie's told me about the painting she wants you to do. Haymitch begrudgingly accepted the offer of two hundred thousand. That should help you get out of that dump of a home you have now."

I smiled. I felt really excited but it was short lived when I remembered my work day. "I feel as if I'm going to get fired."

"Fired?" Cinna asked. "Katniss wants to fire you?"

"I messed up badly at work today."

Cinna sighed, sipping his tea. "Katniss doesn't bode well with mistakes. She's always been like that since she was a child."

"I have one more chance."

"What have you been doing wrong?"

I blushed, ashamed. "I am late every day, I spilt her coffee, messed up her meetings schedule... Need I go on, Cinna?"

"Oh, Peeta..." Cinna muttered. "Safe to say that if you're late again, she'll fire your ass on the spot."

"I like the job."

Cinna raised a sceptical eyebrow at me. "Boy, you should quit that job and continue to carry out commissions."

And that's exactly what I did.

...

A month later, I was living inside a two bedroom apartment in Four. It was very luxurious and minimalistic. I still used Cinna's store as my base for making my artwork and I was quickly becoming a name in the industry. Cinna suggested that I even do a gallery show.

I had not seen Katniss ever since the day I quit after I spoke to Cinna, except for the time when I went to her father's funeral that Friday but we hadn't really talked or acknowledged each other. That didn't stop me from painting numerous of art based on her.

Over the month, I had become a millionaire and I had managed to move my father, brothers and their families over here to Four. They lived on the same street but different houses. It made it easier to visit my dad who was living with Rye.

I finished the latest painting in demand and sighed when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and looked around. No one. I looked down and spotted a letter, my name is cursive writing.

 _'Peeta, I managed to get your new address from Cinna. I wonder if you could paint for me again. This time, one of just me, for my apartment. Thank you, Katniss Everdeen.'_

My heart dropped. Why was she contacting me?


	6. Chapter 6

Once I stepped onto the floor where I used to work, I was met by Finnick with a hug.

"Mate, you don't know how much we've missed you..." He told me as we pulled apart.

I gave him a polite smile, regretting that in my new life, I've pretty abandoned those who helped me at Everdeen Incorp.

"Yeah, you've passed in thought sometimes." I joked, receiving a nudge. "How's Delly?" I asked him, noticing the blonde wasn't here.

"Oh, Delly's gone to a meeting on the behalf of Katniss. She's the minutes taker."

"Why couldn't Katniss go, herself?" I asked.

Finnick shrugged. "Katniss doesn't go out too often. I think she's afraid of meeting her father's demise. She normally stays cooped up in her office and snaps at anyone who isn't you, to be honest."

I scoffed. "Belittling me was her favourite thing," I mumbled.

Finnick sighed. "After you left, it seemed as if she felt really bad. She didn't talk much, except to offer pleasantries, but she was pretty much in her own shell."

"The week I quit was her father's funeral." I reminded him. "Probably that's why she was on a short fuse."

My friend nodded, contemplating the reason. "Katniss did seem guilty. She opened up your resignation in front of everyone and she looked close to tears."

"I doubt that,"

"No, ask Delly, when you get a chance because she's been swept up covering for Katniss."

I nodded. "So, how are you? How's Annie?"

"How did you know?" Finnick gasped.

I smirked. "I know her parents."

"Mate, you've gotten yourself connected with _everyone_ whilst you were gone, haven't you?" Finnick mocked. "Yeah, I'm good and so is Annie. I'm thinking of taking a break back home and inviting her to meet my grandmother."

I barely knew his parents, as he never talked about them, but from what I could tell, his grandmother, Mags, was a sweetheart. She fell ill recently so Finnick had to work twice as hard to pay for her care needs.

"Do you think your grandmother will like her?"

Finnick smiled nostalgically. "Annie's a sweetheart. She lights up everyone's room and she has this natural flair about her which makes people immediately like her. I'm sure grandmother would adore her."

I smiled genuinely for Finnick. Although they have barely been together for two months, I could tell that he really loved her. He had been hit by cupid's arrow way too hard.

"Is Katniss in?"

"Oh?" Finnick replied, distracted.

I just chuckled and patted his back. "Boy, you have it hard. I'll go see for myself, don't worry."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah..." Finnick mumbled, going back to work.

I rolled my eyes, playfully, and knocked on Katniss' door.

"Come in," A tired reply rang through.

Taking a deep breath, I went in and closed the door behind me.

Katniss didn't look up until I cleared my throat, alerting her that I had indeed, came inside.

"Peeta!" She gasped.

I suddenly blushed, not knowing what to say. I hadn't thought ahead in my plan too much. "Hey," I said, dumbly.

She allowed a small smile to grace her lips and blushed herself. "Hi."

"I, uh, I got your letter?"

Katniss allowed her smile to grow even bigger. "You'll do it?"

I closed my eyes, pinching my nose. I really hadn't thought of my answer, yet.

"I'll pay you!"

I opened my eyes. The money didn't bother me. It was the fact that I had allowed myself, even more dreams of her very being, more sleepless nights, painting silhouettes of her.

"I'll do it. Under one condition."

"What is it?" She asked, warily.

"How did you and your mother know about my father?"

Katniss blushed, dropping her pen as she bit her lip. I took the time to actually take in her features. I must have been blind because it was now that I had noticed that the braid which she enjoyed fumbling with was now gone. Her hair was shorter. Blonde, even. Her face stayed the same, though. Her stormy eyes, her pink lips...

"My mother used to date your father in their teenage years." She admitted quietly. "One step more, we could have been siblings."

"I doubt that. DNA and genes come into place," I told her.

Katniss chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "I guess you're right. We would have never existed. Never met."

"So how did you actually find out about his health?" I asked her.

"Once I told my mother that you were working with Dad, she recognised your surname. She gave your father a call, a couple of months back and he told her. He told her how you had been struggling. How the bakery that they used to love when they were kids was ageing and dying. He spilt all of yours and your brothers' struggles."

It made sense although, I never knew that my father and her mother had been together once upon a time.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" She asked gently.

I nodded. "You know where I live. Meet me at 6."

I left without another word between us.

...

Katniss was late.

I turned to face the clock again as I dumped the rest of the contents of my cup. 12 AM.

Katniss was so late.

I never had her phone number to start with but when a buzz brought my out of my increasing anger at being stood up, I realised that it was from Katniss.

 _From Unknown Number: Pick me up, please? Katniss._

I was confused. She hadn't even left where she was in the text.

 _To Unknown Number: Where are you? Peeta._

 _From Unknown Number: I know that it's you, Peeta. I wouldn't text a stranger, randomly. I'm at my office. I dismissed my driver for the week._

 _To Unknown Number: On my way._

I slipped my phone into my pocket and grabbed my keys before leaving my house and getting into my car, heading in the direction of Katniss.

Once I saw her, I pressed my horn gently, snapping her from her thoughts. She entered my car and I took a U-Turn to go to my place.

"Are you alright?"

Katniss nodded. "I'm-I'm fine." She mumbled, biting her lip.

I didn't ask any more questions after that and she didn't speak so I let the uncomfortable silence take over.

When we got to my home, Katniss took the time to adore everything from the furnishing to the paintings which littered my walls. I had a thing for empty walls and the sounds they didn't make.

"It's more lively than my home," Katniss said, taking a seat and removing her coat.

I nodded and brewed a fresh pot of coffee, finally deciding that I was not going to bed any soon.

"I apologise for my lateness. Lord Snow disrespected Miss Cartwright so I had to answer a long phone call from him. It was unavoidable, the man is so arrogant!"

I placed a coffee in front of her and she smiled at me in thanks before taking a long sip. I drank mine too and waited for further information on her day.

"Who knew running a business was so hard?" She mumbled, rubbing her head with her free hand.

After becoming my own boss, I had encountered a few issues. Having Cinna as my agent improved things but as Scotti rarely worked at the new bakery, he became a sort of personal assistant to me who answered requests for me. I also had to buy more paint for Cinna's store as that was technically my permanent base and over time, I became a manager at Mockingjay Arts.

"Painting's no easier. You find yourself finding pieces of dried paint in your ears and hair for days." I joked.

She giggled softly and fiddled with her fingers. "I want you to paint me, like a portrait."

I looked over to the stool and art easel as well as the pots of paint which I had gotten this morning from the store.

"Give me a minute," I told her, opting to change out of my clothes into ones I wouldn't mind ruining with paint.

As I was in my room, I heard her footsteps silence and dull thudding as I knew she had taken off her heels. I didn't mind, I wouldn't like to wear difficult shoes for a long period of time, either.

When I re-entered the living room, I saw that Katniss had not only taken off her shoes but everything except her trenchcoat had gone too.

"I want you to paint me, like this."

And the coat disappeared too.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to take the time to thank all of you who reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far. At first, I wasn't sure if this was going to be liked but you guys have obviously shown me that you have and thank you.**

 **Elricsister: Thank you so much! x And I know... Katniss can be a real pain when she messes with people.**

 **Nannette: She is and I guess I like exploring that, haha. And thank you so much! x**

 **IRRISSE: Thank you so much! x**

 **Dpurcell1234: Here's another update for you :) And Katniss the element of surprise.**

* * *

It dawned on me. Katniss Everdeen was two things. Bipolar and fucking crazy.

It took me hours to paint her. There were times when I dropped my brush and tried to pick it up, flustered as Katniss paid no attention to my embarrassing moments.

When she had finally left, I noticed that she had not left the building at all when I went to see her through the window. That's when I realised... She lived here too.

Chuckling to myself, I stripped my clothes off and went to bed, letting sleep overtake me.

I woke up at 1 PM to the afternoon sun shining through my windows and scolded myself for waking up so late but I had only had five hours sleep and two commissions to get through today.

A knock on my door caused me to halt eating brunch which was blueberry muffins.

"Scotti?" I asked, opening the door.

"I'm not the only one here. You've got another guest," He said, stepping to the side to show Finnick holding a pack of beers.

I let them in and allowed them to take two muffins each from the batch that I had made.

"You need to send Rye the recipe for this, little brother," Scotti told me as he polished his plate off.

Finnick chuckled. "I need that recipe too. Annie's parents aren't too... accommodating of me after they met one of my ex-girlfriends."

I raised an eyebrow. "What did she say?"

"That I used girls and discarded of them after a month." Finnick shrugged casually.

Scotti laughed. "That was me before I met Natalie. Not saying that you're still that guy but her parents hated me too. I believe that they will until they die, to be honest."

"Not helping, Scotti," I laughed. "Was there a reason that you guys turned up at my door?"

Finnick sat up straighter. "Katniss the Bitch didn't turn up today."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Katniss the Sweetheart did. She came in, giving freshly baked muffins to everyone in her hindsight. Did you do something to her?"

I was surprised. When she had left, she had given me a quiet goodbye. She had left at 5 this morning and I had thought that she would have wanted to take the morning off but I guess not.

"No, I didn't."

"Are you sure?" Finnick pressed. "She said something to Delly about seeing you last night."

I raised an eyebrow. I never knew that they were close. Although, they did attend the same private school along with her cousin and his fiancée.

"I gave her a lift home," I technically wasn't lying since she did live here but I wasn't going to let him on more than he was supposed to know.

"And did you guys talk? Did she apologise for being heartless and cruel?"

"Heartless and cruel? Damn, brother dearest, who exactly have you let into your innocent life?" Scotti butted in, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at them. "Not technically but she did tell me something about Dad."

Scotti frowned. "What does she know about him?"

"Everything, apparently. Her mother and Dad used to date when they were teenagers."

Finnick gasped. "Wow, that's... that's intense. I guess they kept in touch."

I nodded. "They did."

Finnick stood up. "I have to get back to work. I hope that Katniss hasn't noticed that I've disappeared."

"According to you, she's a sweetheart now." I reminded him.

He only chuckled, giving me the pack of beers. "Peace offering."

"For what?"

"Not 'for what'. It's 'from who'."

"Who exactly?" Scotti asked, opening a beer.

Finnick winked at me. "Katniss. That's why I wanted to know what you really did to her. I'll see you later,"

"Bye."

"Bye, Finnick. Nice meeting you."

Then there was two.

It didn't seem that Scotti was leaving any soon and I believed it had something to do with his wife being pregnant again, therefore; she was hormonal than ever.

"Want to watch the game together before I head out to work?" I asked him, knowing he needed one present brother at the moment.

Scotti smiled. "Thought you'd never ask."

...

As I left my building, I bumped into a beautiful blonde, albeit years younger than me. I recognised her from anywhere.

"Primrose?"

She looked up at me, a smile gracing her lips. "It's just Prim. Primrose is so... proper." She told me. "You must be Peeta. Mother and Katniss speak highly of you and your talent. Plus, your painting that you did for Father's funeral was so captivating. I thank you."

Primrose spoke with such formality yet, informality at the same time. She really was pretty now that I got to actually see and study her closer.

I blushed, remembering to reply. "You're very welcome, Prim." I told her. "What brings you here?"

I almost facepalmed. What brought her here? At 7 PM in the evening? Maybe her sister, who lived here?

She chuckled, probably sensing my ramble of questions in my head. "Katniss lives here, Peeta. I'm going to her for help on a date outfit."

"A date outfit?" I teased. I barely knew the girl but she seemed comfortable enough to let me into her evening's plans.

"You obviously know Cinna, right?"

I nodded. "On my way to his soon." I told her.

Primrose grinned. "Nice! Anyway, his son, Thresh, is in town and well... I'm going on a date with him."

"You're going on a date with my adopted cousin?" I teased her.

She giggled loudly. "Well, if you put it like that then yes. We're just trying it out."

"Well, I wish you all the luck, Prim."

She smiled genuinely and patted my shoulder. "Thank you, Peeta. I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around."

She let go of me and entered the building as I left it, a smile on my face.

If Katniss' sister _and_ mother liked me, what's to say that she liked me too? And I didn't even know where that came from.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nannette: Thank you! And we'll see a lot more of a happier Katniss now that her father's death has been processed.**

 **Joshifer4everandever: Thank you!**

 **cyberlynxnet: Awh, thanks very much! I thought of the name Geri because of Geri Halliwell xD**

 **issy2606xxx: Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I woke up, breathing heavily as I tried to remove the contents of my dream away. I gripped my head and tightly closed my eyes, trying not to think of _her_.

How she felt. How she moved. How she bit her lip. How she tasted...

Finnick was right. Girls were poison.

I hadn't known Katniss was long but from the way I dreamt about her, it seemed as if we were both letting on more than we knew.

My phone buzzed and _her name_ flashed across the screen. What was she doing, calling me at 2 AM in the morning? It wasn't as if I was asleep but if I were to ignore it...

It buzzed again.

 _From Katniss: I need your help. Prim's missing._

 _From Katniss: Peeta, please. I'm worried._

I jumped out of bed and threw on a random shirt, deciding my pyjama trousers were decent enough. I left my room and grabbed my keys, opening the door to see Katniss' tear-stained face.

"She didn't answer. She was meant to come back four hours ago!" Her voice sounded strained and I found myself wrapping my arms around her in comfort.

"Do you know where she and Thresh would be?"

Katniss looked up at me from my chest. "How did you know she's with Thresh?"

"I met her today."

She simply nodded and sighed, letting go of me. "She told me that it was a movie and a restaurant date. Oh, Peeta... You don't know what kind of bad people are around..." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Katniss took a deep breath in, wiping at fallen tears. "Crane. Seneca Crane, he used to work with my father but after my father vetoed a potential breach in security risk, he left the company and created his own. Before my father died... he told me that he wanted to sell this," She took a memory stick from her pocket. "and it's counterpart to Lord Snow. Although, he's a bastard, he knows what do with this and he hates Seneca more than we do. Now, Dad's dead and Prim and I both hold the parts of the breach."

I was shocked. I never knew this, let alone knew of a man called Seneca Crane. He must have been a real piece of work if he wanted to destroy the Capitol.

"You think he kidnapped Prim?"

"I don't know..." Katniss cried. "All I know is that we're not safe! This," She held up the stick. "is going to get us all killed!"

I rubbed my face. "Let's find her."

...

Turns out, Katniss had nothing to worry about as we found Prim and Thresh at Cinna's store, shaken up.

"What happened?"

"We were jumped," Thresh gritted out, holding his arm.

I turned to Katniss who turned to Cinna. "Did you see who hurt you guys?" I asked.

Prim shook her head as Rue gently dabbed at a cut on her cheek. "They were wearing ski masks."

"Maybe they knew who you were and thought you had something of value," I said, making Katniss eye me.

Thresh scoffed. "Me? Have something of value?"

"Well, your girlfriend is a billionaire," Rue smirked.

Prim blushed. "We're not together."

"Well, as long as you are both safe..." Katniss mumbled, kissing her sister's head. "You gave me quite a scare, young lady. I'll have to fetch for a car to take you to Mother's."

"No, she can stay with us for the night," Cinna said. "It's late and I don't wish to trouble anyone at this time."

I saw Prim's eyes light up as she and Rue left for the living quarters.

Katniss turned to me, arms folded. "Peeta, can you give me a lift home?"

"Of course,"

"Drive safely!" Portia mumbled, heading upstairs as Cinna led us out.

When we arrived at our apartment building, I took Katniss to my apartment and offered her a cup of tea.

"I'm just so relieved that she's okay."

I nodded. "You made it sound so serious. The Seneca Crane thing."

Katniss sighed, placing her mug on the table. "I've seriously got to give the sticks to Snow. I'll get Prim's off her somehow."

Yawning, I gave her a weak nod and pointed towards my bedroom. "I'm going to head to bed. You can stay or leave if you want."

"Oh! Of course." She quickly downed the rest of her tea, wincing as the heat scalded her throat. "I've got work tomorrow."

"Same. Goodnight, Katniss."

Katniss smiled. "Goodnight, Peeta."

...

I was awakened by the smell of freshly made pancakes and sweet fruit tea. I kept my eyes closed, thinking it was a dream.

Then, I felt nibbling on my ear. I swatted at it and frowned when it reattached, bothering me. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see Katniss grinning down at me. Her frilly white shirt giving me a nice view of her bra-covered breasts.

"Katniss!" I jolted, falling off my bed. "Wh-what are you doing? What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, throwing a pillow down at me as she got up, straightening her shirt. "I made you breakfast. Your brother - Scotti - I presume, came to give you a list of commissions set for today's deadline."

I jolted off the floor, taking the list and reading the endless lists of names. "I thought I was up to date."

Katniss giggled, handing me another list but with three names. "That list is the one with the already finished paintings that need delivering today. This one is your to-do list."

Closing my eyes, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Peeta. I have to dash, a meeting with Lord Snow awaits."

"Good luck," I mumbled, watching her leave. I still didn't know how she got into my apartment. Maybe she had a secret stash of clothes or Scotti picked at my lock.

Placing the lists on my side table, I took my clothes off and hopped in the shower, washing off everything from these past few days off.

When I was done, I got dressed in a casual suit so I could personally deliver my pieces to their new owners. I smiled when I saw a cup of strawberry fruit tea and pancakes with fresh fruit laid out, perfectly.

I sat down and ate, surprised that it tasted wonderful and I wanted to know more of Katniss' cooking prowess. To be honest, after the jump scared I witnessed as I woke up, this brightened my day.

...

It was past midnight when I arrived home, a yawn breaking out as I unlocked my door. I sighed when I saw Katniss, waiting patiently with dinner in front of her.

"I... Your door wasn't locked properly and I just needed some company," She mumbled, not quite meeting my eyes.

I nodded, seating myself beside her and picked up my fork, digging into the Chinese-style noodles. "What happened?"

"Snow... He rejected my offer to take the memory sticks. He wants more than I can give."

Placing a hand on top of hers, I stroked it. "It will be fine."

"No. It's not safe... Maybe... I could get Mr Abernathy or-or Plutarch Heavensbee to sort this out."

"Plutarch-"

"Heavensbee? Oh, an old colleague of my father's. Let's talk about something else." Katniss waved me off.

I smiled. "I had a great day today."

"Oh? Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"I did. How did you learn how to cook like that?"

Katniss laughed loudly as if I was missing something. "I didn't! I can't cook for my life, dear Peeta! I had my future cousin-in-law help out."

Another person sneaking around my house without my knowing. It sent shivers up my spine. I ought to get a new lock and maybe, three bolts.

"That's nice."

"Honestly it is! Gale and I never were exposed to cooking for ourselves so Madge cooks for us occasionally. She went to a culinary school in Eight." Katniss explained. "Hey, I know you have a bakery here in Four. Maybe you can take me there sometime. I just adore the cheese buns!"

I was shocked. "You do?"

"Of course! Your father, I saw him the other day, says that it's your speciality. I hope you can make it for me one day, dear Peeta?"

I nodded dumbly. "Of-of course! If you wish-"

"Oh, I wish! Here, you enjoy your dinner and I'll leave you be. I'm expecting a late call from Mother to discuss this breach malarky."

"Goodnight, Katniss..." I said, leading her to the door.

She smiled, placing a sweet kiss upon my cheek. "Goodnight, dear Peeta." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

I was no longer shocked to hear the rapid knocks on my front door and I stood up from my laptop and answered the door, smiling a little at Katniss' dishevelled posture.

"Hello, Peeta! I need your help."

"Oh?" I asked, letting her in as she ran her hand through her hair, attempting to tame it. Blonde did look great on her, to be honest.

She placed her bag on my sofa and checked my laptop. "You're busy."

"I'm not," I replied, shutting my laptop. "I was answering thank you emails."

"You are growing very quickly." She smiled, almost proudly. "I am happy for you, Peeta."

I nodded. "Thank you. So, you need my help?"

"Oh! Yes, I do. Well, you see... I kind of forgot that it was my mother's birthday today and well, she is expecting a gift from me this year."

"Can't you stick your name on whatever Primrose gets her?"

Katniss laughed. "Oh, dear Peeta! You do joke! Prim has got her a necklace which is a symbol of something between her and Mother only. I cannot take the memory from them. Anyway, I wish to get her a birthday cake. Our family cook, Sae has been taken ill and well, Prim and I have taken it upon ourselves to cook but we do not know how to bake."

I smiled. "Well, I guess it's today that I can take you to my family's bakery here."

"I guess it is." Katniss grinned.

The drive to the bakery was not long. Only twenty minutes and I even had time to stop by both Scotti's and Rye's homes to drop a couple of paintings for their friends, free of charge of course.

When we got there, I was surprised to see a familiar face behind the counter.

"Mom?"

She looked up at me, her blue eyes even more dull of their life. Her blonde hair had now greyed a little over time and her once tight frown was now a small smile.

"Peeta, you're a sight for sore eyes!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, pushing Katniss away from her.

Mom sighed. "Well, you see..."

"The money you took from us didn't last long, did it?" I snapped, cutting her off. "Why are you here? How did you find us?"

She gripped the edge of the table tightly and closed her eyes. "Your father called. He isn't well, Peeta and he wanted me to come back home to you boys. He said that when he's gone, he would count on me to raise you all."

"When you did raise us, you abused us. We're men now. Rye and Scotti are even fathers - we don't need you."

"No, you don't. I could have stayed away in Ten, you know? But I had an earful of it from my mother and I knew I had to set things right with you boys. I didn't always hate you."

"Then why did you start to hate us?"

She glanced warily at Katniss. "Ms Everdeen, may I take your order?"

I knew she was trying to take Katniss out of the equation so she could speak with me privately but I wasn't comfortable with that.

"I am personally seeing to her order," I told my mother.

Mom nodded and left to go to the office. I knew there was more to what she was letting on but she wasn't important right now. Katniss needed me to bake her mother something great for her birthday which was today. Mother could wait.

"What kind of cake does your mother desire?"

Katniss looked stunned. I would be if I witnessed what she just did. "Oh, she loves red velvet. Oh, and chocolate!"

"I will bake her a red velvet and chocolate ensemble then. You can even help."

She gave me a small smile and waved when she saw Rye enter the bakery.

"Hello, Peeta. Hello, Ms Everdeen."

"Hey."

Rye noticed my foul mood and smirked. "You saw Mom, didn't you? Well, I hope she doesn't stick around any longer. Can't have the kids finding out about their bitchy grandmother."

I chuckled. "Good luck with that. Your kids are like spies."

"Tell me about it. Look, I'll man the front, you do the back."

"I thought we weren't taking any orders today." I said.

Rye nodded. "But we are tomorrow and we're a bit behind so..."

"But Peeta has to attend my mother's birthday party."

Rye blushed, scratching his neck. "Oh. How about you help a little and I'll get the wife and Scotti to finish, eh?"

I smiled, patting his back. "Great. Come on Katniss, this cake won't make itself!"

...

Geri Everdeen's party was a small affair. She had invited Cinna, Portia and their children as well as Effie, Haymitch and their daughter Annie. It was my first time meeting Annie and I could tell why Finnick fell hard for her.

Annie had golden ginger hair which reached her shoulders and her eyes were green and sharp which contrasted to her father's dull blues. Both her parents were born blonde so I wondered where the ginger came from. I found myself asking her when I went to introduce myself.

"Annie?"

"Oh! You must be Peeta Mellark! I have heard loads about you. From my mother," she winced. "And my partner, Finnick. You worked with him?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, he's... he's a handle," I said, making her laugh. "I hate to be rude but I've noticed that you're ginger and-"

"My parents are blonde?" She finished. "Everyone asks why. My mother's mother, Eludia, was ginger. She was also quite fiery, that one. I inherited her genes."

"Well, you do look beautiful."

Annie blushed, swatting my arm. "Peeta, you do make me blush! Not even Finnick can succeed!"

I chuckled and noticed Katniss frowning from the corner of my eye. I also noticed that she had cut her conversation with Glimmer Kane short and make her way over to us.

"Annie, it's nice to see you again."

Annie beamed. "Oh, Katniss! It's a pleasure to see _you_ again. How have you been, my dear girl?"

Katniss's foul mood suddenly changed. "I've been well, my dear Annie."

"Wonderful! I must say, your canapés are just... exquisite! You and dear Primrose did well. I can't even get my Finnick to cook like this. All he knows is shrimp!"

Katniss laughed and I found myself joining her. I did know that Finnick could barely cook toast but if he could do shrimp, maybe we could cook together one day as I can't even touch shrimp.

"Remind me never to get him to make my lunch. Or even get it! It could spontaneously combust!" Katniss joked.

"Oh, I have missed our little jokes, my girl. I am ever so sorry for your father's passing and I couldn't attend due to some personal reasons."

From the look on Katniss' face and the way her hand reached to hold Annie's, I could tell that she already knew what happened to Annie. But did Finnick?

"It's fine, my dear Annie..." Katniss told her. "Peeta, may we talk?"

Annie smiled at the both of us and rolled her eyes when she heard her father's loud bellows from the bar. "That's my queue to attend to my father. When he gets like this, my mother... she disappears."

She left, her green and yellow dress trailing behind her as she shook her head diapprovingly at Haymitch.

Katniss led me outside her foul mood returning. "I saw you flirting."

"Excuse me?" I frowned.

"With Annie. Annie..., she had problems and you had no right to flirt with her. Especially since she's almost engaged to your friend."

I scoffed. "I wasn't flirting with her!"

"It looked as if you were! Annie is a fragile bird and she doesn't need you flattering her."

I tilted my head. "This has nothing to do with Annie, doesn't it? Katniss?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"You're jealous. Jealous that I could have any girl in this room fall for me."

"I do not understand." She whispered, flustered.

I smirked, running a finger on her cheek. "Oh, _dear_ Katniss... You act as if you _own_ me. I can flirt and get with whoever I want to."

Katniss slapped me. I thanked God that it I dodged a little to receive a little sting, hopefully, it won't leave a mark.

"You're flattering your deluded self, Peeta. I would stop while I'm ahead." She said warningly.

I gulped and walked away from her, smiling at her mother who stopped me in return.

"My two layer cake... It's extravagant, Peeta! Thank you so much!"

"You're very welcome. I must go."

"Oh? You've only just got here-"

"My father wants to see me."

Geri sighed. "You must go then. Tell him I wish him well."

I nodded. "Thank you, Mrs Everdeen. Have a wonderful birthday."

She beamed. "It became wonderful as soon as I heard that my incompetent daughters cooked!" She laughed. "They can't cook and they turned out to do very well!"

"Well, you must surely reward them." I smiled. "Good day,"

I left, driving to my family's bakery, hoping that my mother closed up shop late as Rye and Scotti were busy.

I opened the door and spotted her napping behind the counter. It was only... quarter to seven.

"Mother?"

She startled awake, giving me a weak smile as she fixed her hair and wiped her mouth. "Peeta."

"I want to know why."

"Why what?" She frowned, rubbing her eyes as she stood up.

I rolled my eyes. "Why you hated us."

She gasped and sighed, sitting at a table and gesturing for me to follow her actions. I sat in front of her and waited as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"I'm sure you've noticed that you're all boys..."

I nodded, wondering where she was going with this.

"When you were two years old, I was pregnant. I'm sure your older brothers knew but Scotti was only about 4 and Rye was six."

"Oh." I whispered.

Mother nodded. "Yes. I was about four months gone when I found out that you were going to have a sister. My first daughter, probably my only. I was overjoyed. After so many boys, a girl! I lost her soon after we found out her gender. I was so distraught and through my grief, I became bitter. My mother was eating at me for not being able to carry a girl. She so desperately wanted a granddaughter as well. Hurting you boys for my pain was some sort of relief."

I was in tears. I never knew this. I found my hand touching her's lightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Would you like some tea? And cake? I baked a cake to see if I still had the Mellark charm."

I smiled. "I would love some."

Once we had our teas and cakes, we sat in silence. Just... thinking about life.

It was late when I got home. I had dropped Mother off at her sister's and finally made it home to a painting sitting at my door.

It was the painting I did of Katniss. Attached to it was a note.

 _I apologise._

 _I cannot keep this._

 _Goodbye._

I dropped the note and slammed my door at the painting.


	10. Chapter 10

**LACR: Yeah, I felt that adding Peeta's mother would sort of explain what made him the person he is. Tortured but still humble, especially when interacting with the slightly bipolar Katniss. Also, this painting seems to hold a lot of feelings between them.**

 **lalalaimbored: Thank you! x Katniss is a wall that is unsure when to fall or not :)**

* * *

I rolled my eyes when I heard activity in my living room. Getting out of bed, I walked out and spotted Katniss' painting laid neatly against the wall beside my front door.

"Peety, you up yet?!"

"What do you want Scotti?" I snapped, walking into my kitchen to find him eating my doughnuts and sipping my expensive coffee.

Scotti laughed. "What's got your knickers in a twist, little brother?"

"You, right now." I hissed at him, rubbing my head.

"Bastard," Scotti chuckled, licking his sticky fingers. "I'm avoiding my pregnant wife."

"Figures," I mumbled, starting up my coffee machine. "Has she finally seen sense and filed for divorce?"

Scotti glared at me. "I'm not that unbearable. And no, she's been really uncomfortable. Like: cravings, swollen ankles, backaches... you know."

"You're a lazy guy."

"I know I am." He smirked. "Why was that painting outside? Is it one of your commissions?"

I simply nodded, glad that Katniss had covered it up. "I thought that if I left it outside, I wouldn't forget it."

"Why not leave it where I left it?"

I shrugged, preparing my coffee.

Knocking on my door had me begging God to find another apartment _soon._

"I'll get it!" Scotti said as if he owned my place. "Oi, oi! Peeta, it's your dear friend Finnick!"

I froze from stirring my coffee, remembering that I flirted a little with his girlfriend last night.

"Hey, Peeta."

"Hey, man." I cleared my throat.

Finnick looked more stressed than usual. His eyes were tired and his tie was undone.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I got fired. Katniss came into work with a foul mood and well, I made a comment behind her back."

Shit. My mistakes got my friend fired.

"Sorry man."

"I needed this job for my grandmother. Now I have to go back to England and leave Annie..." He sighed, sitting at the counter island with his head in his arms.

I felt bad. He didn't deserve this. "Not necessarily. I need an agent."

Scotti looked up from his third doughnut. "You what?"

I glared at him. "Yes. Scotti, you're fired. Finn, you're hired." I smiled at my good friend.

"Bro! This is the only thing that's keeping me from getting murdered by my wife!"

I laughed. "Work at the bakery more often then."

Finnick smiled in relief. "Thanks, mate! I owe you one."

"No, you don't. We're brothers, right?"

"Hey, I'm your brother!" Scotti frowned.

I shared a glance with Finnick. "Not by choice." We both told him.

...

After three hours of consoling Finnick and indulging in Scotti's complaints about his 'whale of a wife', I had finally gotten the chance to shower, brush my teeth and get ready to deliver some paintings. Including one which I was going to give to my mother and her sister.

I reached my front door, disregarding Katniss' painting and took the bunch of paintings from the other side, about to open said door.

 _"Katniss, the way you fired that guy in front of_ everyone _was not okay!"_

 _"And so? An employee should never speak behind their_ employer's _back, Primrose. It was long overdue anyway."_

Prim sighed. _"Isn't he Annie's partner?"_

 _"He is but what has that got to do with anything?"_

 _"Nothing but I heard that he and dear Peeta Mellark are good friends. Did you let this man go because of your issues with Mr Mellark?"_

I heard Katniss scoff and Primrose chastise her for doing so.

 _"My personal affairs have nothing to do with my professional affairs. Him being Mr Mellark's friend has nothing to do with my letting him go, Primrose. Keep your nose out of my business otherwise, you'll be my business!"_ Katniss threatened.

I had never heard her speak so harshly to her sister but I suppose she was hurting.

 _"You know what,_ dear sister _? Screw you. I'm going to Thresh's for movie night instead. Have a nice night alone, Katniss, like the spinster you'll end up being!"_

I was shocked. Prim and Katniss were very close and hearing them speak to each other like this shocked me to an extent. I heard a door slam shut and grabbed my moment.

I exited my apartment and met Prim in the lift, tears streaming down her face.

"Prim!" I said, shocked.

She sniffled, wiping her tears with a watery smile. "Peeta Mellark. It's lovely to see you again!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, knowing full well why she was crying.

Prim scoffed. "Oh, Peeta! I know you heard every bit of my conversation with _Katniss_." She hissed her sister's name out with such distaste. "She could be so... horrible, sometimes!"

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault. Well, it may fully be but I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, Peeta." Prim sighed.

I nodded. "Thanks. I'm sure she'll come around."

"How's Finnick?"

"Already landed himself a new job. Don't worry about him, he's my problem now." I assured her.

Prim smiled. "You really are a good man, Peeta. Don't let Katniss ruin that with her moods. She's always been so... different. Happy one minute then depressed the next. The girl's so torn and it started ever since Papa died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know you are. Katniss needs to solve her issues. She can't change her moods like a leopard changes its spots. I really hope she understands that she needs help."

I frowned. "Professional?"

"No. Yours."


	11. Chapter 11

Prim was wrong. Completely wrong. Katniss did not need my help.

After walking Prim to Cinna's, I joined my mother at her home with her sister.

Mom quickly opened the door with a polite smile and let me in, taking my coat as she did so.

"Do you have my painting?"

I nodded, handing her the neatly wrapped parcel that fitted snugly under my arm. I then made my way into the living room, hugging my Aunt Valerie.

"We have a guest, Peeta." Mom said, setting up the table. "They're in the washroom, getting ready."

"Oh?" I replied, sitting at the dining table as my aunt brought the food in.

She smiled brightly. "Yes, an old friend of ours, my nephew," Valerie replied. "I'm surprised your mother even allowed them in."

Mom sighed, rolling her eyes as she sat down beside me. "I am willing to let bygones be bygones. Whatever happened between us was years ago."

"Who is this, exactly?" I asked them.

Just then, the door opened and I felt hands rest on my shoulders.

"Peeta Mellark. How lovely to see you."

I turned around and faced Geri Everdeen. "Mrs Everdeen."

Geri smiled, taking her seat beside my aunt across from my mother and I and took her napkin, placing it unfolded on her lap.

"How are you, dear boy?"

"I'm good. How are you?" I asked politely.

Geri gave a soft chuckle. "I am fine. I am sure that you know how my daughters are doing? I barely even get a chance to say hello to Katniss."

I shrugged lightly. "I believe that Katniss is fine. I don't see her much as I work full days lately."

Geri gave me a small smile. "Of course. And how is your business doing?"

"Great, thank you."

Painting was actually proving to be a great success after moving away from home back in Twelve to the Capitol. I guess my connections with business moguls such as Katniss Everdeen and Cinna Lowe who in turn had big connections to Effie Trinket and her actor/investor husband, Haymitch Abernathy.

I also felt inclined to ask about her family's business. "How is the company doing?"

"From my advisors, pretty well. It seems that my daughter has it under control." Geri replied, picking her knife and fork up.

"That's very good, isn't it?" Mom asked. "Well, dig in!"

...

When I arrived at my front door, I heard someone call my name.

"Peeta."

I closed my eyes and sighed, putting my key into my pocket.

"Katniss."

Katniss frowned at my tone but became quickly understanding. "I wish to talk."

"Talk about what? We are not anything to each other Katniss and you seem to think that you own me." I still thought that she was batshit crazy to be honest.

Katniss looked stung by my words and nodded compliantly. "Well, you know where to-"

"Let's talk." I finally said.

She smiled lightly and opened her door, inviting me in.

I had never been inside her apartment and it was pretty elegant. It had wood features everywhere and lots of plants and flowers. Her floors were mahogany and her walls were bamboo.

"Your home is... homey," I told her.

Katniss smiled, gently touching a flower petal that laid on her fireplace. "My father's brother got me these flowers. He owns a garden. My mother came one night and told me all of their names. This one is a Katniss flower."

"Have you got a Primrose?"

She chuckled, nodding her head over to her mirrored coffee table where a perfectly laid vase of roses stood.

"It's like a garden in here." I told her.

Her hands left the petals and gestured to the open plan kitchen where she went to make coffees.

"I actually have some latte. Would you prefer that?"

I nodded. "Please."

She proceeded to make us beverages and I sat down on her couch which was surprisingly very comfortable. She giggled when she noticed that I was sinking into the couch.

"Be careful, that couch can knock out anyone in a flash." She warned with a slight chuckle.

I smiled and made myself comfortable on the couch as she placed her coffee and my latte on the coffee table.

"I'm one to get to the point so I will tell you why I lashed out." She said, rubbing her hands on her skirt. "A few years ago, when I was still in college, I met a guy. Thom who turned out to be my cousin's good friend. Thom was... possessive, you see. We weren't together but we did go on the occasional date where he would try and control me. I let him get to me once and that was the biggest mistake of my life. He seemed so nice and caring but deep inside, he was a monster. He abused me physically and mentally. He wouldn't let me go out with my girl pals or hang out with Gale, even. When he flirted with girls, I was forced to watch but if I even dare spoke to my own cousin he would make up excuses of why I shouldn't. Why he should be the big thing in my life because he _loved_ me. He said, when I broke it off with him, that the only way that I was going to get a guy and hold onto him was if I was possessive. I really like you, Peeta and I apologise for my impeccable behaviour." She held her head down in shame.

Her manicured fingers tapped the rim of her coffee mug sadly. I didn't know what to say to her. It seemed that this guy was very controlling.

"He said that I was unloveable. If I wanted someone, I had to keep them in my clutches, even though we weren't together. That's what I did to you. I shouldn't have and I know that it was really messed up of me to do..." She continued her tirade. "You're a great guy. Blonde with blue eyes, you can have your pick. But girls like me... we're trash. We need to be clever to get a guy since we won't as we're ugly. I came from a harsh background. All this money? Didn't exist ten years ago when I was fifteen." She scoffed bitterly. "We were living paycheck to paycheck and we had people spit on us like we were rubbish. I had men tell me that I was hideous and the only way that I could have a guy was if I was clever and rich since they'd be with me because of that."

"Stop..." I said gently. "Katniss, you do realise that none of this is true, right?"

She cried out. "It is! Look at my perfect little sister! She's blonde and has blue eyes and every guy falls at her feet. Even when we were poor! Me? I'm nothing!" She broke down crying.

I sighed, pulling her into my arms and gently coaxing her hair through my fingers. "Even if you manipulated me into liking you, I would have loved you anyway. I know my head and my heart and I believe that you are an amazing, strong woman. Forget those bastards' words. You can get a guy. I remember the first time I met you, I thought that you were the most beautiful thing in the world and I still believe that up onto this day, a year later."

"You do?" She sniffled, looking up at me.

I gave her a smile. "Of course, I do."

Then, I placed a kiss on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up, blonde hair ruffled against my chest.

Katniss snored gently, her hands gripped onto me. She started to move, mumbling as her eyes remained tightly shut.

"Dad..."

I sat up, gently manoeuvring Katniss so I could wake her up.

"Kat? Katniss?"

She shot up, nearly hitting me in the process. "Wha-?"

"You were talking in your sleep..." I replied, getting out of the bed.

Katniss' eyes followed my movements and I put my shirt back on, watching her frown.

"I-I don't talk in my sleep?"

"Yes, you do."

She looked shocked. "I never used to. What was I saying?"

"'Dad'," I told her.

Her grey eyes widened as she blushed, bringing her knees to her chest. "I... I have nightmares of what could have been. What if he lived long enough to see me get married? Or even Primrose? What if he lived long enough to witness his first grandchild being born or watch them perform at school?"

"Katniss..."

"I apologise. Would you like breakfast, Peeta?"

I sighed, nodding. She smiled and got up, heading into the bathroom.

I headed to her living area and picked my phone up, looking at the texts from Finnick asking where I was and that he was waiting at my apartment.

"Katniss?"

"Hmm?"

"I'll be right back. I got a visitor." I replied, noticing that the time was past 12 at noon.

Shutting the front door behind me, I unlocked my own and saw Finnick watching the News on TV.

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

Finnick smiled a little. "That Lord Snow guy has this incurable heart disease and he's not going to last the year."

I frowned. "So...?"

"He's asked for a commission. He's paying an awful lot." Finnick said, writing down a figure on his notepad and handing it to me.

My eyes widened. "Is this for real?"

"Yeah but it's weird and freaky, though."

"What is it?"

Finnick cringed before shivering. "His death portrait. You'll be up and close with a dead body and all that."

Shivering, I dropped his notepad on the couch and walked over to my kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah," Finnick said. "A lot of money but a lot of nightmares to follow."

"Sometimes I wish that you painted too. So you could take the weird ones."

Finnick laughed. "I have my own talents."

And he did. Before his grandmother got sick, Finnick used to help out at her rope store back in London. It was his parents but after they died, she took it over and after she got sick, business was failing and they had to unfortunately let it go. Finnick told me that he went back there once and it had turned into a kinky sex store.

"Where were you? I've been waiting for more than an hour."

"Across the hall..." I replied, hesitantly.

My friend sighed. "With Queen Bitch?"

"You don't know things about her, Finn..." I replied.

He scoffed. "Annie tells me that she's always been like that. So has Delly. And Madge. I met her perfect little sister the other day and she was willing to put slander on Katniss."

I took a sip from my coffee and turned to his disapproving gaze. "Finn, Katniss wasn't always like this."

"You keep saying..." He muttered, cancelling his incoming call. "Face it, Peet. She'll eat you up and spit you out."

There was a knock on my door and Katniss let herself in, blushing and halting when she saw Finnick glaring at her.

"Mr Odair." She acknowledged.

"Ms Everdeen," Finnick replied just as curtly. "I'll let myself out."

Finnick got up with his things and left my apartment, giving her one last glare as he did so.

"I guess that he is still upset about his sacking." Katniss said sadly. "I was just having a bad day. I didn't mean it! By the time his records came back, I regretted it. He was so vital in his position and my new employee is worse."

"He almost packed back to the UK. I persuaded him to stay, to think about Annie."

Katniss sighed. "He is perfect for dear Annie, isn't he? She's so happy, Effie says. I really think they'd last."

"You could apologise to him?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do! Invite him over for dinner tonight. I'll invite Annie and we can have a nice formal dinner."

I walked over to her, rubbing her shoulder. "An _informal_ dinner would suffice, Katniss."

"Oh, of course," she blushed, rubbing her forearm. "I will apologise and maybe offer him a better position?"

"You could but I doubt he would take it. He has another job going for him."

Katniss nodded. "Of course. With his looks and charisma, I was banking on him getting rehired quickly." She told me. "Can we invite Primrose? And Thresh?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I also need to apologise to her. I said some unforgivable things."

I knew but I had a feeling that Katniss needed this for herself. She didn't need my guiding.

"Then of course," I smiled at her.

...

We had settled for my apartment as I had a bigger kitchen and I could cook. I taught Katniss how to cook a great lobster thermidor and she had been a bit squeamish when dealing with the lobster. That had resulted into a mini food fight and I had saw a completely different side to her again.

After she left to dress, I had tidied up and changed as well, leaving the meal warming inside the oven as our guests arrived slowly one by one.

Prim was the last to arrive, being twenty-eight minutes late with a scowl. Her scowl didn't match Katniss' but she still looked scary.

I took her coat and placed it on the coat hanger, leading her to the dining area where the rest were sipping on cocktails.

"Primrose,"

"Katniss."

Katniss blushed at her sister's bluntness and gave her a short hug, handing her a cocktail. Prim took it, immediately leaving her sister's side for her boyfriend's instead.

"She'll come around," I whispered to Katniss whose eyes teared up.

She turned to me, her grey eyes glistening. "I hope you're right, dear Peeta."

Katniss walked up to Finnick and Annie, requesting to speak with Finnick alone. Annie obliged and made her way to me with her hand reaching my shoulder.

"Dear Peeta, it's been a short while! I sure do hope my Finnick forgives Katniss for her behaviour. I was most shocked hearing it from Ms Cartwright."

I nodded to her, sipping my cocktail. "Katniss has been struggling a little. She doesn't mean any of it."

"Oh, I know. But there's only so much one can take, my friend." Annie whispered, leaving my side to hug Prim.

To be honest, I agreed with Annie. There was only so much that any of us could take from being associated with such a person. Katniss was uneasy, untrusting and unbelievable at times but it was the people who made her that way. Our actions affected her, just like Newton's third law.

"I suppose that I can let it go. Thank you for the offer but I'll be turning it down. I like my hours and pay right now." I heard Finnick say before Katniss gave him a hug. It shocked him. It shocked all of us even the hugger, herself. "Uh..."

"Dinner will be served soon," Katniss mumbled, coming back to me. She took my hand, keeping her head down and led me to my bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

Katniss shrugged. "I feel... I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries. He didn't expect the hug. He's also Annie's man!"

"Katniss, babe..." I cooed, lifting her head to look at me. "The hug was platonic. It meant nothing."

Status and roles seriously played a part in Katniss' life. I guess from living in the slums, you had to be careful of who you were seen with and where. I had heard of the notorious slag heap and I was sure that distant relatives of Katniss had earned places on the disgusting heap.

"Still, his discomfort was very much cle-"

"Katniss."

We turned to face Prim who held her cocktail in her hand. She took a sip before placing the glass onto the dresser and make her way to us.

Katniss looked almost fearful. "Oh, Primrose! I do not wish to lose you. My words and actions were of absolute crudity and I should have never insulted you. You are my everything, Little Duck and I'm afraid that I've been the most unforgivable person to you. And to everyone else. I was afraid you weren't coming."

"I had to. Peeta had done me no wrong and Thresh had come." Prim replied, disinterested.

Katniss looked like a kicked puppy. "I..."

Prim started to laugh, bringing her sister into a tight hug. "Your face!" She giggled. "Katniss, you surely are easy to trick."

"I do not understand?" Katniss asked, eyes wide as her arms wrapped around her sister.

Her eyes drifted to me, confusion written in them.

"I had forgiven you ages ago. Please do not take my lateness as an act of defiance. I simply was late as the driver had arrived late."

"But-"

"I wanted to see how long until you would crack. Thresh owes me twenty bucks." Prim smirked. "Kat, I adore you. You're my big sister but you need to be careful of your actions. I'm worried about you. You need help."

Katniss sighed, nodding. "I know. I will get as much help as I need. I'll see the family therapist."

"Promise?"

Katniss turned to me, rubbing her sister's back. "I promise, my baby sister."

I gave her a smile as I knew that she was also promising me.

...

Katniss put the last dish away and wiped her hands, turning to face me at my counter island.

"Thank you for a wonderful night. For the help, support and advice."

I smiled at her. "You're most welcome."

She bit her lip, rubbing her arm as she came to sit beside me. She picked my cup of tea up and drank from it.

"Chamomile? My favourite."

Chuckling, I took my tea back and sipped from it. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I think I will be. Thanks to you." She replied, picking at her nails. "I must ask you a question. Tell me if I am overstepping the line..."

"What is it?"

"Will you accompany me on a date? To Arena?"

Arena was a popular and expensive restaurant here in the Capitol and only the elite got in. I had never been able to get a reservation as I wasn't of status yet.

"I would love to."

Katniss let out the breath that she was holding and hugged me, placing a light kiss upon my lips.

"I thought that I would return the offer..." She whispered.

I grazed my finger over her pink lips. "Then I must kiss you again."

And I did.


	13. Chapter 13

My heart began to beat faster as we neared the restaurant and was met with a stuck up hostess who merely gave me a glance.

"Reservation for Everdeen," Katniss told her.

The hostess with the blue hair nodded and carted us off to a waiter who led us to our table, in perfect view of the river.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I asked specifically for this table because my father and I used to have dinners together here when he worked late and I was in the area."

I smiled and took her hand, taking her seat back to let her sit. Once she sat, I helped push her chair back in and took my own seat, the waiter long since gone but two menus left in his presence.

"Yes, it-it's beautiful. But I don't think this is the only beautiful thing here." I replied, making her blush.

"I dislike guys who use terrible pick-up lines but since it's you, someone who looks like a Greek God, I'll let it slide," she giggled, retaking my hand. "We've come quite a long way, haven't we?"

I gave her a simple nod, scanning through the expensive wine and food choices, my cheeks reddening with every second my eyes laid on the menu selection.

"Don't worry, it's all on me."

"No," I firmly said. "I should pay."

Katniss gave a soft chuckle and played with the back of my hand. "How about you get dessert and the wine, I'll take the starter and main?"

"Seems fair. Equality and all." I joked, relieved that I wasn't going to have a dent in my pocket so much. Although I was living comfortably, I still was not used to the high expenses life had to offer.

"You know many things about me yet, I know barely anything about you."

I chuckled. "I could say the same about you, actually. I only know that you lived in 12, had a crazy ex... Just some things about you. How about we get to know each other more, hmm? Like... what's your favourite colour?"

Katniss gasped, a small smile playing on her lips. "Now, that's crossing the line." She joked. "It's green. Like a hunter's green. Back in 12, my dad and I used to hunt with a bow and arrows that he made when he was a kid. I still have the set, tucked safely at the back of my wardrobe."

I raised a surprised eyebrow. "That's... amazing."

"It is? Not scared of a girl who can handle herself, right?" She chuckled.

The waiter came and we quickly ordered, accepting the complimentary wine given to us by the owners, the Leeg twins. They were sister chefs who quickly rose to fame when they won various of cooking competitions when they were just 11 years old. Shows that if you have talent, why hide it?

"How about you?" Katniss asked, taking a sip of her wine. "What's your favourite colour, if I'm not overstepping the line," she grinned.

"Orange. The-"

"Sunset orange? I remember you saying. Just like Spain."

I nodded. "Spain were the good days in my family before everything fell apart."

Our orders came and I was surprised to see that the steak which I ordered was elegantly made into a swan with a rainbow burst of vegetables surrounding it.

Katniss' sweet and sour chicken dish was also littered with a shedload of rainbow colours and dust, served on a black slate with a sparkler for effect.

"They really do go all out, don't they?" I asked with a smile.

"That's why I love this place but nothing beats Sae's recipes..." Katniss mumbled, looking down. "Sae... she sadly passed away. Her granddaughter, Lilian is our new house cook."

I squeezed her hand in comfort. "I'm so sorry. I can tell that you were close."

Katniss nodded. "We were. She was like the grandmother I never had. My real grandparents died before I was born, except my mother's parents but we're not close to them." She sniffled, blinking to get rid of her tears. "We knew her from our days back in 12 when I used to hunt and trade with her for stuff we needed."

"Anyway, we're going off track," I said, knowing that she needed a change of topic. "Favourite movie? And don't say The Notebook." I begged.

Katniss smiled, blushing. "It's actually the X-Men movies."

"A girl into action, hmm? Interesting..." I smirked. "Well, mine's in the same comic. I love the Iron Man movies and the Captain America ones come second with the Avengers third."

"Wow, boy!"

I blushed. "I'm like of a nerd when it comes to Marvel..."

"I would have pegged _you_ for The Notebook!" She grinned.

"Hey! I'm more Fault In Our Stars." I muttered, making her laugh.

Katniss glanced up at me and gave me a bright smile. "So, you know about my ex, what about yours? Any crazy ones?"

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, I guess I could tell you about one..."

"Yes...?" She drawled.

"Foxface."

"Fox-what?"

I blushed. "Her name was actually Fiona but she looked like a fox so we kind of gave her the nickname 'Foxface'. She was clingy and she loved to bite, especially in bed. Well, that's what I heard from other guys, we never got to that base."

"Wow, sounds like a real creeper!"

"She kind of was but I hear she's actually successful with two kids now. Married a nice little business owner back in Two."

Katniss gave an approving smile. "Thom... Well, he got married to some bitch like him and they live God knows where. I don't care." She said, drinking the rest of her wine.

"Shall we take dessert to go?"

She gave me a flirtatious smile and wink. "I'd like that."

...

Stumbling into her apartment, I managed to put the bottle of unfinished champagne that I held on the side table by the door as Katniss' lips never left mine.

She finally broke away and whispered breathlessly, "The bedroom."

Trying to remember where her bedroom was, I led us down the hallway, my lips attaching to her neck as her arms tightened around my neck, trying to dig my lips deeper into her neck.

"You're so beautiful..." I mumbled.

"Shh..." She replied, opening her door and reversing our roles as she pushed me onto her bed and straddled me. "I-I haven't... in ages."

I brushed my thumb against her bottom lip and bit mine. "I haven't in ages either," I whispered back.

Her eyes softened, the lust still present as she gave me a shy smile. "Are we moving too quick. I feel like we are. I mean, I don't even know what this... is."

She got off my lap and sat beside me, leaning her head against my shoulder as we both sobered up. "One minute, we're against each other and the next, we're kissing like high schoolers."

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Look, Katniss... I know you have your demons because I have mine too but nothing will stop me from loving you."

Katniss gasped, her wide eyes facing me. "You... love me?"

I groaned, rubbing my face. "I don't know. I feel as if I do. I mean, you're amazing. Crazy, sure but amazing nonetheless and you've let me feel things that I haven't in a very long time. Or even ever. When I first saw you - you already know this - I was captivated."

"I was captivated too," Katniss smiled.

"Shall we just... snuggle? Nothing intense?"

She nodded, kissing my cheek. "Nothing intense."


	14. Chapter 14

If there's one thing that I learned about Katniss, it's her tendency to love black coffee raw.

"God, this is just what I need right now..." She mumbled, closing her eyes as she drank the coffee. "What brings you here, anyway?" She asked me, setting the cup on the desk with a smile.

"Had to give Delly her birthday present and she's pestering me for something else which she says she will tell me later." I yawned, sitting down and putting my feet up. "I'm in hiding."

Katniss smirked. "You do realise she knows that we're... together?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Finnick told her. But I don't know where he got that from," I shrugged.

She blushed as she looked down at her schedule. "I may have told Annie."

"That's fine," I replied with a bright smile. "Annie isn't exactly gossip central."

"Thank God for that otherwise my love life would be spread across Celeb Central and God _knows_ how Flickerman _loves_ to portray me as the 'Girl with the Scowl'."

I smirked. "I'm the 'Articulate Artist' who was the 'Boy With The Bread'. How does he come up with this stuff?"

Katniss chuckled. "I honestly don't know. Hey, speaking of Ceasar, isn't he covering your art gallery grand opening?"

I reply with a nod and an excited grin. "Can you believe it? Lady Lyme wants to pay for my art to be shown to the world. I need a date for it, any ideas on who to take?" I asked cheekily.

Katniss rolled her eyes but replied with a shy smile. "I might know _someone_ who would love to go with you."

"Who?" I played along.

"She has blonde hair..." Katniss bit her lip.

"I'm listening..." I said, standing up and stepping closer to her.

Katniss' eyes twinkled. "And grey eyes..."

"Uh uh." I mumbled, bringing my lips to her neck.

"And she has a lot of work to do so there's the door," she laughs, pushing me off of her and pointing to the door.

I stared back at her in shock. "I'll get you for this."

"Yeah right." Katniss winked. "I think that's Delly calling for you?"

I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder and turn me around. "There you are!" The blonde with blue eyes exclaimed. "You ran away when I wanted to ask you for a VIP ticket to your art gallery."

"Yeah, sure." I blushed, using my bag to hide my excitement. Which I was sure my evil girlfriend was silently laughing her head off.

"I'll also need one for my plus one. My mother adores you!" Delly continued, pulling me out of Katniss' office.

"Bye guys!" I heard her call out.

Oh boy...

...

I glared at her as she waltzed around in her underwear, singing to a song by Foxface, some famous singer from the Capitol.

"You do know I had to relieve myself in the private staff toilets, right?" I asked her. " _And_ Delly walked by. Now, I can't face her ever again!"

"Serves you right for trying to seduce me at work," Katniss laughed. " _And you said you loved me and I said that I looooved you._ " She sang. " _So wh_ _y don't you ruuuuuun away with me?_ "

I raised an eyebrow. "How about I don't run away with you?" I replied, a smile threatening to break out as I realised her voice was genuinely really good even without the music to help.

" _Run away with me? With me?_ " She jumped onto the bed and twirled around, nearly missing her footing but I used my calf to steady her. " _I will apologise for the bad things I did. And you will apologise for being a dick._ "

I frowned. "Hey! Those aren't even the lyrics!"

She grinned, sitting beside me and planting a kiss on my lips. "You're being a dick."

"How?"

"By pouting that I turned you on at your most inconvenient time."

I leaned away from her kiss. "I'm not mad about that."

"Then what?" She asked, causing me to tilt my head at her. Her eyes widened when she realised. "My answer's yes. I'll be your date and I'll stand by your side all proud and happy for you." She said huskily into my ear. "I don't want things to be slow anymore. Let's do this."

Katniss slipped my top off and started to kiss my neck but I stopped her. "One, glad you're going to be my date and two, you got protection?"

She giggled, rolling her eyes as she got off of me and leaned over to open her night stand. "Take your pick, make it lucky."

"You're so weird," I chuckled, shaking my head as I reached into the drawer and retrieved a small package. "But that's one thing I love about you."

And her eyes brightened.


	15. Chapter 15

"Someone got laid!"

I rolled my eyes at Rye. "There I thought you were the mature one out of us!"

"I have my moments. Scotti is travelling, looking for areas to expand the bakery so I'm here to take over his duties as the annoying brother, Peet."

I scoffed, a smile playing on my lips as I continued to get dressed for my art gallery. Rye was also coming with his wife, Mehra, to show some support as Scotti's wife decided to stay back with the kids and dad.

"I've called our dearest mother to help out with the kids. What do you think?" Rye asked.

I remained indifferent. Mom had opened up to me but not with the others yet. She wasn't ready and I wasn't about to push her. "As long as all six children are accounted for, I guess it's fine." I then shrugged. "They're not even my kids. They're yours and Scotti's."

"Should I be worried, then?"

"It's your prerogative."

Rye rolled his eyes and exited my room. "Mehra? We'll meet Peeta in the car." I heard him say. "Oh, we have a guest."

I quickly flung my tie around my neck and headed to the living room to see Mehra talking to a very stunning Katniss. Her blonde hair had been straightened and fixed behind her ears which had sparkling blue diamonds hanging from them. Her dress was a shade of midnight blue, hugging her curves and her back was exposed, a bow holding the dress up around her long neck...

"Peeta?"

I shook my head, making Rye laugh as Katniss' glossed lips were set into a warm, shy smile.

"You look stunning."

"So do you," she replied, blushing at Rye's wolf whistle which made my sister in law hit him.

I quickly fixed my tie and held out an arm for her to take. "Shall we go, guys?" I asked, heading to the door with Katniss.

...

Katniss stayed by my side throughout as I introduced my pieces and explained them to potential buyers. She kept quiet and looked longingly at our friends and families.

"You don't have to be by my side, you know?" I smiled at her, gesturing to where Annie was berating Finnick for playing with the breadsticks to pretend he was a seal.

"I'm here for you. To show you my support. If that means smiling politely as bigots fawn over you, then so be it. You were there for me, I'm here for you." She replied, kissing my cheek.

We heard someone clear their throat. "Some would think you're married, my dears." Geri Everdeen beamed. "Congratulations dear boy. It's truly a splendid affair. My Oliver would have loved this."

"Thank you, Mrs Everdeen," I blushed, smiling despite my shyness.

"Two of your pieces have caught my eye. I'm hoping to be the highest bidder of at least one."

I was curious. "And which ones are those?"

Geri pursed her lips, sipping on her wine as she looked at Katniss. "You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking between them.

Katniss bit her lip. "Don't be mad but I may have put the painting you did of me in the 'to sell' section. It was by accident and I thought I could get it by the time the gallery opened but it had gone with all the other pieces. I asked my mother to buy it back."

"How did it even...?" It dawned on me.

Katniss was refurbishing her apartment so I had allowed her to put her valuable properties in my apartment for safe keeping along with her my painting of her and her flower collection since they were her most prized possessions.

"Oh, Katniss..." I mumbled. "I can easily-"

"Bidding has started for 'The Heiress' Painting'. Starting bid at ten thousand dollars!" We heard.

I turned around to the auctioneer's assistant holding up the painting delicately and showing it around as the auctioneer himself started to point and increase the value.

"Mother, do something!" Katniss cried out.

Geri stood flabbergasted as she raised her paddle.

"One hundred and fifty thousand dollars from Mrs Everdeen! Any more takers?"

And there were more takers. Even Finnick and Rye were raising their paddles to help us get the piece back.

After ten minutes of intense bidding. The dwindling price was coming to over 1.5 million dollars and Geri was still determined to fight the elderly oil tycoon on getting it.

We had finally won back the piece at a price of 1.52 million dollars thanks to Katniss' mother.

"I promise to give you back your money-"

"Don't you dare, boy. Think of it as a gift from my Oliver," she smiled brightly, pretty proud of herself. "That was the first auction that I have ever won in my life. Seems fun!"

Katniss chuckled. "And it's time to slow down on the alcohol, mother."

Primrose made her way over to us, hugging me tightly. "That was a saucy painting, Peeta. You're lucky my mother bought it back for you."

I blushed, twirling her around as she settled into her sister's side, sending suggestive winks. "Primrose, that was a painting which was meant not to be sold."

"I know. I heard my dear sister fretting about it to our mother the other day. It's ever so hilarious."

Annie also made her way over with Finnick, Delly and Delly's mother.

"Dear Peeta, dear Katniss. Wasn't that exhilarating? For such a beautiful piece. Congratulations are in order, my friend." Annie smiled, kissing my cheek. "Although I was quite frightened that my Finnick would win such an expensive piece. I hadn't got the money on me! Although my father, Haymitch, might have got some millions to spare..." She said, looking around for the infamous mop of blonde unruly hair bellowing with a glass in his hand.

I thanked her and Finnick before turning my attention to Delly who gave me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. "Mom, meet Peeta."

"I didn't believe my daughter when she said she knew you. Nor she knew Annie and Katniss. I was starting to think my daughter was some socialite!" Viola Cartwright beamed. "She told me you met each other at work?"

"We did, indeed." I smiled. "She was one of my first friends over here. She made sure I settled in and soon after, I pursued my dream in art and look at me now."

Viola nodded, proudly. "Look at you! From personal assistant to owning your own! This art gallery is truly a wonderful success story."

"Thank you," I replied, holding her hands as she swooned.

"I must go, my husband will be waiting for me at home. But it was a pleasure to meet a good friend of my daughter's."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs Cartwright," I told her. "Get home safely, I'll ask Delly to inform me when you do."

Viola fixed her hair. "You make me blush, boy." And she left without another word with Delly who turned and gave me thumbs up.

Katniss whispered in my ear. "We ought to get through this night quickly otherwise other cougars will pounce on you. I also have a gift for you," she winked, helping her sister take their mother away from the drinks table.

I smiled and blushed when Rye patted my back, making kissing sounds.


	16. Chapter 16

**I realised I made a slight mistake a couple of chapters back when I said Peeta's ex-girlfriend was called Foxface and the non-existent song that Katniss sang was made by a singer called Foxface. Well, I'll keep the singer, Foxface because it seems fitting. So, I'll make Peeta's ex-girlfriend, Cressida instead. Also, references from previous chapters appear!**

* * *

It was past three when we got home. I slipped my tie off and laid it on the sofa, taking my shoes off as Katniss took hers off, reaching behind her neck to untie the bow of her dress.

"I'm going to slip into my pyjamas," she said, picking her shoes up and holding the strings with her other hand.

I walked over to her, placing my hands on her hips as I kissed her neck. "How about you slip into something mine, instead?"

"Saves me the journey of two metres," she joked. "But I gotta pick something up from my apartment."

Nodding, I released her hips and pecked her lips. "Don't be too long. I remember you promised me a surprise."

She gave me a sultry smile as she left, leaving me to continue to undress and get ready for bed. I quickly brushed my teeth and placed my suit in my wardrobe, leaving it apart from the rest for dry cleaning.

I heard the front door open and close before being locked as soft footsteps made their way to my bedroom. The door opened and I turned, stopping to sort out the bed to face Katniss.

But it wasn't Katniss.

"Cressida?"

"Hi, Peeta..." The blonde replied, biting her lip.

"Wh-what are you doing here? Why are you in my house?" I asked, taking my robe and putting it on once I realised my lack of clothing.

Cressida leant against the door. "Wow, look at you now..." She chuckled lightly. "Who would have thought? Peeta Mellark, our star wrestling champ now an artist?"

I took her appearance in. She looked a mess. Nothing like when we used to date in college with her half-shaved white-blonde hair and bright blue eyes with perfect, thin, pink lips. Her eyes were dull and had bags under them, dried tears streaked beneath.

"I went, you know? To your art gallery. I didn't go by choice. My husband... he went there with his mistress. I found out and I went to confront him and his girlfriend. But then I saw you and Katniss Everdeen... I couldn't make a scene. Not when you were so happy... I'm happy for you, Peeta. I'm sorry, I don't even know why I came..."

I heard knocking on the front door and Katniss call my name. "I..." I sighed at Cressida and walked passed her to unlock the front door and let my girlfriend in.

"Hey, why did you lock the door?" She asked, kissing my cheek. I spotted a guitar behind her back and raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "I was going to sing for you. Come-"

"We have a guest," I cut her off, making her smile fall a little as she turned to face Cressida. "Katniss, Cressida. Cressida, my partner, Katniss."

"Your ex?" Katniss turned to me with a glare.

I sighed. "I... I don't know why she's here, Katniss. She doesn't either."

"I'm so sorry. I'm going to just leave. Forget I ever came here." She said, rushing to the door but I stopped her.

"Cress... Do you want to talk about it?"

She bit her lip, looking at Katniss. "I have to go, I've left my daughters with my mom and..."

Katniss' gaze warmed as she walked over to the kitchen, turning on the coffee machine. "We got something stronger if you want?" She asked Cress.

Cress looked away, shaking her head. "Coffee's fine," she mumbled, taking a seat across from me in the armchair.

"How old are your girls?" Katniss asked, making small talk.

My ex smiled at the mention of her daughters. "Two and six months. They're... my everything, really. Thom, my husband, doesn't appreciate them though..."

Katniss and I both shared a glance. "D-Do you mean Thom Sanders?"

Cress' eyes widened as her lips wavered. "Yeah, how do you know?"

"He was my ex-boyfriend. Back in college..."

Cressida stood up. "I have to-"

"No," Katniss rushed to stop her. "Please. If he's hurt you in more ways other than cheat on you then..."

I stood up also. "We can help, Cress. We have to stop Thom from hurting other people."

Cressida closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in. "We can't stop him. He's Lord Snow's nephew."

...

Finnick shook his head, lost for words. "So, you guys can't stick anything on the guy? Not even a DUI?"

I replied with a shake of my own head. "He's lethal, this guy. Screwed both my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend over. What do you think?"

"Men like him aren't untouchable," Delly said, sipping her tea. "We just need to target their soft spot. You said he and Cressida have children?"

"He doesn't care about them. They are mostly being raised by Cress alone." I replied, sighing. "Can you believe it? And we let this guy come into my art gallery with his dirty money..."

Katniss exited her office and met us by Delly's desk. "According to Lord Snow, he and his sister's side of the family aren't too fond of each other. That's a bonus on our part. The old man's dying anyway so his business is going to his much kinder son, Elliot."

"That will get us somewhere... I'll do more digging. Delly, you have to save Cressida from my girlfriend," Finnick said, handing her his car keys. "She took Cressida and her daughters, shopping."

Delly winced, accepting the keys. "No one has to endure being pampered for a while," she joked, leaving.

Katniss turned to me. "Come?"

I followed her into her office and she locked the door, heading over to her en-suite bathroom to collect something. A guitar.

"I believe we were disturbed this morning." She said gently, plucking the strings."You like hearing me sing so I decided to sing something my mother used to sing to me when I was little."

I sat down and gave her my unrequited attention. Her voice had me transfixed from day one.

She blushed, singing softly as she strummed the guitar gently. " _Are you, are you, coming to the tree..."_

When she was done, I stayed silent. The space between us had shortened as her eyes looked on at me, curious.

"Well?" She asked, hoarsely.

I smiled. "Beautiful. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Paint," she grinned.

I laughed, kissing her before leaning our foreheads together. "Once we sort Cressida out, it will be just us again. I promise."

"Why do I feel as if Thom being back into my life has something to do with Snow and the memory sticks?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Katniss sighed. "Snow's time coming to an end and your ex-girlfriend appearing at our doorstep after being cheated on by Thom who was at the gallery with Snow. I think they're all plotting something. They might want to finish off my father's hard-earned company once and for all..."

I just frowned, pulling her in for a hug as she sighed, shaking her head against my shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry. I'm crying myself but! There's a plot twist! :)**

* * *

It was about 2 AM in the morning when I got the call. Katniss sat up beside me, playing with my hair as I listened to Annie's frantic calls.

"Annie, calm down. Do you want to speak to Katniss?"

"Oh my God, is she there too? You guys have to help!" She hiccuped, gasping for air. "Finnick's... There was this car and-and it hit ours-"

"What?!"

I jolted out of my bed, Katniss following my actions as she tried to listen in on the call which I now had on the loudspeaker.

"Finnick's side was hit the worst... I... They're not telling me anything! Why aren't they telling me anything?!"

Katniss took the phone off of me as I dressed, relieved that Katniss' sleepwear was a cotton onesie which she could easily pass off as daywear.

"Annie, deep breaths. In, out. Come on with me."

I heard Annie's breaths lessen as they calmed.

"Now, tell us where you are."

"We're at the hospital... They won't let me through even though I keep telling them that I'm the only family he has here. I might as well pass myself as his sister but they want evidence! They want evidence that I'm his fiancée or something but I'm not! I'm just his stupid girlfriend!"

I took my phone back. "Listen, Annie. You're not stupid and you're more than anything to Finn. You're his soulmate. Now, wait for us."

"Okay... I'm going to see if telling them I'm a famous socialite and my parents will sue if they don't let me in."

I chuckled, wishing that I could comfort her right now. Katniss had told me that Annie had always had issues. Ever since they were kids. She was Bipolar and she had her good days and her bad days. Since Katniss told me, I vowed to not mess her around like I did when I flirted with her ages ago.

"Well, you go and do that. We'll be there soon."

...

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Annie run to us, Katniss immediately hugging her tightly as she sobbed.

She looked a mess. Her ginger hair was caked with dried and wet blood. She had a gash above her eye and one on her cheek. Her arm had been put into a temporary cast and cuts littered her neck, collarbone and face. The once pristine tights on her legs were now torn and had ladders filled with blood from cuts.

"Annie..." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend and our friend. "Where is he?"

She pulled away from us, wiping blood which had started to drip from her nose. "Uh, they took him back there," she pointed at a double door where doctors rushed around Finnick.

"What happened?"

"Some car T-Boned us. It was sudden, very sudden. We flipped four times before crashing a tree on our sides. Finnick was at the bottom whilst I was at the top." She hissed in pain, clutching her eyes shut as she did so. "Kat... I didn't have my meds."

Katniss' eyes widened as I also realised what this meant.

"Were you driving?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't drunk or anything. This wasn't our faults. I just wanted to have a day where everything felt real. This is as real as it gets..." Annie sighed, accepting tissue from Katniss. "Finnick made everything real. He took me on a nice date and we went in a hot air balloon before stopping by the beach. We were on our way home when it happened."

I sat down, rubbing my face. "Katniss..."

Katniss took Annie's hand, leading her to sit beside her as she took her place between us. "Peeta, he's going to be okay. You both have to stop worrying."

"Dear Katniss... You didn't see him. That wasn't my Finnick..."

...

I was shaken awake as Katniss gestured up at the doctor before us.

"Family of Finnick Odair?"

Annie swallowed deeply, nodding for us. "I'm his fiancée as I said earlier. This is his cousin," she placed her hand on my shoulder. "And his partner."

The doctor nodded, taking a deep breath before he met my eyes. I guess he believed that I was 'immediate family'. "I regret to inform you but Mr Odair passed away four minutes ago."

The room started to spin around me as I could faintly hear Annie's screams of despair in the distance. I felt my bottom hit the floor as the blurred images around me rushed to my aide, Katniss' silhouette hugging Annie tightly as she slipped down along with me.

I never got to say goodbye to the one best friend I had in my whole life. I wasn't overly popular at school. My brothers were. I was always the 'quiet one'. The one who had 'weird talent'. Sure, wrestling got me friends and a groupie but I never once shared secrets with any of those guys. None of them. Finnick had had the pleasure of becoming my first and only best friend and we had shared a lot of nights where beer was our conversation. Or football was. We had laughs and crying. We had seen each other at our worst...

Mags. His grandmother...

"Peeta?"

I glanced up through my tears as I took a deep breath, blinking them away. "Can we see him?"

The doctor nodded. "Do you need a moment, first?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "I-I need to call someone first. His grandmother."

I pushed myself up, accepting Katniss' kiss to the cheek and walked away, far away from him.

...

I tried not to break down in tears again as I begged Annie, trying to coax her to have a shower.

We had gotten back to my place at around eight in the morning, neither one of us willing to leave Finnick alone overnight. In that space, the doctors had attended to Annie and given her more shocking news. Now it seemed as if she had lost all right to live.

"You need to eat something," Katniss tried, sitting beside her with some toast. "The baby needs something."

"The baby needs their father..." Came Annie's quiet reply.

I shook my head, stopping the tears from falling as I went to answer my door which seemed to have a million people knocking on it, trying to break it down.

"Where's our baby?" Effie asked, gently passing me as Haymitch curtly nodded at me.

Effie knelt down on the floor, bringing Annie to her chest as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"My baby... I'm so sorry..."

Haymitch turned to me, gesturing outside the door. I nodded, following him. "How are you holding up? Annie told us that you and... You two were very close."

"I don't know what to do. I have to be there for Annie and his grandmother."

He sighed, nodding. He dug into his suit pocket and pulled out a chequebook. "Don't tell darlin' this but... whatever amount you need or his grandmother needs... you tell me, boy."

I shook my head. "I can't take your money, sir."

"It's not for you. It's for the Kid. I liked him. He was decent to my darlin'. He didn't screw her over like that Cresta arsehole did. He proposed to her yesterday, do you know? Annie told us and we can hear the happiness in her voice. She didn't sound like that when she was getting married the first time. She hasn't been happy since she was four, not like this. I want to pay for his funeral arrangements. I want to accommodate his grandmother."

Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Thank you. He told me you weren't that bad, too."

Haymitch guffawed but it was short lived when tears sprung to his eyes. "He was full of life, that one. He was like a son to me. I don't know if he told you but we went golf every Sunday."

"So that's what he spends his days off doing!" I chuckled.

"He was bad at it but we enjoyed it. It was bonding for us."

I gave him sad smile. "Sorry for your loss."

"Yeah, and sorry for yours."


	18. Chapter 18

"What do you mean there's been a mistake?"

The doctor sighed, clearly alarmed by this as well. "Finnick Odair is alive. The man who died was the driver of the other vehicle. Although both suffered significant injuries, your cousin," he turned to me. "Is very much still alive. I apologise greatly for the mix-up. A nurse had switched their names. It was an unfortunate mistake."

I turned to face Annie who looked angrier than I have ever seen her be. She was a happy person, she rarely ever yelled or screamed. "Mistake?!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder as her mother took her hand. "So, he's okay?" I asked.

"Yes. He woke up about an hour ago and demanded that he saw you. He too was very understandably angry about the upset that this has caused. The nurse in question has been suspended until further notice."

I felt tears of joy and relief coming on but pressed my eyes to keep them down. "Can we see him?"

"Of course. Follow me." The doctor led us out of his office and down the ward.

My heart thumped against my chest as I realised that I didn't know what Finnick looked like. The man who died was blonde and had his face completely bloodied, bruised and broken. Almost unrecognisable. I hope the Peacekeepers could be able to trace his car plates to his home.

The door opened and relief washed over me as I rushed to him, hugging him tightly.

"Dude!" He groaned out.

I chuckled, letting him go. "You have someone who wants to see you way more than I-"

"Son of a bitch!" Annie yelled, hitting him lightly on the chest. "You scared the shit out of me then broke my heart!"

"Hey, babe... It's fine."

I gestured to the doctor and Effie to give them space. Once we were outside the room, Effie gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter. Finnick is really lucky to have someone like you around." She let go, placing her palm on my cheek and smiling. "I have to go home. You take care."

"I will. Bye."

I watched as she left and took a deep breath in. A smile grew on my face as I realised that he was truly alive. Sure he looked very rough around the edges with the bruised up cheek and broken ribs but he was still here. He was still breathing. He was going to be a dad. A great one at that.

...

"Hey, how's Finnick doing?"

I let my brothers in, both of them greeting Katniss with a nod of the head.

"Hi, do you guys want some lunch? It's just chicken and salad but I can serve you some?"

They both glanced at each other before shrugging at Katniss. "Why not?" Rye asked.

"Finnick's doing well, guys." I finally replied, watching as Katniss served two more extra plates and handed them to my brothers, giving them forks and knives too.

"And how are you guys doing?" Scotti asked, digging into his own meal.

I grabbed my own plate, nodding. "We're doing good, aren't we?"

Katniss smiled at me. "We're doing really well, Peeta." She confirmed.

Rye looked up at me. "Well, we've been thinking of putting dad in a home."

"Why?"

"It's becoming difficult. Handling him and the business. Now, Scotti's working with you, it makes everything more difficult at the bakery."

I sighed, rubbing my face. "How about I pay for nurses to look after him?"

"He needs round-the-clock care..." Scotti mumbled. "We had a little incident two weeks ago when he got out of Rye's house and wandered the streets at two in the morning. He kept crying for his parents."

My heart broke a little, feeling the pain of my father. "Is he... is he better now?"

"No, he's getting worse. Look, we both have kids and we can't handle dad on top of that. He needs to be put into a home, Peet." Rye sighed.

I shook my head. "He can come and live with me. I have an extra bedroom."

Katniss placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure, Peeta?"

"Yes, I am."

"What about everything going on right now?"

"We can handle it," I told her. "One step at a time."

My brothers both raised their eyebrows at me, questioning me silently.

"Why don't you wait a month Peeta?"

"If he's ready, I can take him next week," I said, determined. "He's my dad too, I have to help him."

Rye smiled, shaking his head. "Peet, you've already helped all of us. Expanding the bakery, buying our houses to actually accommodate our families. Now, dad's medical bills... You can't always fix things."

"But I want to."

"We know about Cressida coming back. She visited the bakery last week."

My mouth opened in shock as Scotti nodded, confirming Rye's news.

"There's something she's not telling you." Scotti pushed his plate away, crossing his arms. "She has a kid, a much older one at that."

"What are you saying?"

Rye looked away from me. "Unless she cheated on you whilst you were together... You might have a son."


	19. Chapter 19

The door opened and Cressida smiled once she saw it was me.

"Is it true?"

She frowned. "Is what true?"

"I have a son?"

She glanced away, shaking her head as she raised her eyebrows. "Rye or Scotti?"

"Doesn't matter. Do I have a son?"

Cressida stepped towards me, closing the door behind her so I couldn't see in. "I'm so sorry."

"You kept this from me..."

She shook her head. "No... It was the reason I ended things with you back then. I cheated on you. You and I... well, we never ever... you know."

"Oh." It was true, we'd never got to that base.

"I never meant to keep this from you, I just thought you'd hate me even more. It was best to leave our relationship as it was."

I nodded, swallowing deeply. "I agree."

"His name is Brandon. It sounds silly but I thought of you when I was in labour so... you kind of gave me an idea of what to call him."

"Right."

Cressida rubbed her hands nervously as she kept her gaze on me. "He's five. Uh, I kept him away from Thom so I sent him to my aunt's but since Thom's not in my life anymore, I'm his sole carer again." She chuckled lightly. "He loves his little sisters."

I nodded, smiling a little. "They're two and six months right?"

She shook her head, laughing. "Actually, they're all grown up. Elise just turned three and Celia is eight months."

"Oh right." Kids did grow up. Especially when they're little.

"You want to meet them?"

I shook my head. "I have to get home. Katniss is waiting for me."

She smiled brightly. "Of course. Tell her I said 'hi'."

"I will."

With that, I bade her goodbye and walked away, feeling my heart deflate with relief. He _wasn't_ mine.

...

"Well?"

I shook my head. "He wasn't mine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Definitely. Cress and I never even..."

Rye raised an eyebrow. "Yet, you still went?"

"To make sure. We did have a tendency to get drunk so anything could have happened. That's why she slept around because I wouldn't give it to her."

"You're a bad lover."

I smirked. " _Was_ a bad lover. Do you hear my current partner complaining?"

"Jesus, Peet."

"What did he do?" Katniss asked, walking in as she pressed her phone to her ear. "Hold that thought. Primrose? Yes, I can do dinner tomorrow, but may I ask why? No? Bring Peeta?"

I gave a silent nod and a thumbs up.

"He's coming. Okay, bye." She hung up and turned to Rye with a cheeky grin. "What did my boyfriend do?"

Rye rolled his eyes. "More or less talk about your sex life which I don't need right now."

"Since yours is pretty much non-existent?" Katniss grinned, giving me a high-five.

"I hate the both of you but I love you nonetheless. I best be getting back to my wife who is pregnant with our baby... number four."

Katniss groaned. "I'd hate to be you."

"I hate to be me..." Rye replied, leaving.

...

"How are you doing, mate?"

I chuckled, placing the wicker basket onto the table. "I should be asking you that, bro."

Finnick rolled his eyes, wincing as he stood up to take a peek into the basket. "For me?"

"Yep. Everything is baked by me and I even managed to give you extra on your favourite blueberry muffins."

"I knew it was a blessing when my new boss turned out to bake in his spare time."

I laughed, grabbing a beer from his fridge. "You better rest up. I need my best albeit only worker on top form. Mrs Aldridge called and was disappointed to hear my voice and I'm the artist!"

"I have a connection with our customers, Peet. You got to have _the_ charm."

I raised an amused eyebrow. "Does Annie get some of _this_ charm?"

He gave me a cheeky wink. "She gets more than just charm."

"I knew it was you where I got this strange feeling to announce my sex life."

He laughed, taking my beer from my hand and sipping from it.

"Should you do that? You're still on pain relief medication."

Finnick shrugged, handing me back my beer so I could take a long gulp from it. "You sound like dear Annie."

"Dear Annie wouldn't want you dead."

"I know. I just needed that and you were an excuse."

I raised my free hand. "Hey, I don't want to get murdered by your wife."

"She's not my wife," my British friend smirked. "Although... She's really starting to act like one."

"And that is good. After the scare we had... we don't want to lose those precious moments together." I told him, patting his back. "Now, the game?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's called a 'match'. Back in England, we watch matches not games. Anyway, good ol' Arsenal won't let me down today."

"I honestly don't understand 'football'."

"Because you weirdos call it 'soccer'." Finnick shook his head as he burst out laughing, holding his stitched up hip. "Ow but so worth it."

I smiled, just enjoying the moment as my friend seemed to be himself for the first time in ages.


	20. Chapter 20

Katniss nervously handed me a box before she went to answer a call in her office.

"I'll be right back,"

I nodded, putting the box under my arm as I went to sit with Delly.

"Hey, you."

Delly grinned. "Hey, stranger! Oh my God, guess what happened yesterday?"

"What?"

"Katniss ran out of a meeting and didn't return. Guess who had to take notes in her place?"

I frowned. "Wh-"

"Me! I don't know what happened, but she looked really peachy. Anyway, she went off somewhere for hours this morning. She's only just gotten back."

I was about to reply when the phone on her desk rang.

"Oops, one second." She held up a finger and answered. "I am so sorry but the next available appointment with Ms Everdeen is in two months and thirteen days." She cleared her throat, nodding as she wrote on her stickie note. "Okay, Ms Everdeen will see you then. May I ask the nature of this meeting? I have to know for security reasons. Also, in the case that Ms Everdeen may not be available when you wish to see her. Oh?" Delly turned to face me. "This is regarding an associate of hers?" Delly froze before quickly sending the call to Katniss' office and getting up to lock herself in there.

"Where did Blondie go?"

I turned around to see the infamous Johanna Mason scowling at me as she looked me once over.

"Johanna Mason, pleasure to meet-"

"Oh, the pleasure's all mine. Honestly," she replied stonily. "So, she's taken my job after you quit, huh?"

Swallowing, I shifted the box to be placed under my other arm. "Yeah, I guess. How was your time off?"

"Say it as it is, Arty-Baker." She smiled, sending chills down my spine. "I know all about you, kid." She sat on Delly's seat and crossed her legs. "It was wonderful, surprisingly. The pregnancy itself was awful but my little treasure is just _perfect_."

Smiling, I gave her a nod. "So you like being a mother?"

"I do but I thought it was time to get back to work. Take my rightful place in the Everdeen empire. Look, you better go. Seems like there's a storm brewing."

She gestured to Katniss' opened office door where she and Delly were quickly making their way towards the lift. She sent me an apologetic glance before the doors closed.

...

Cinna patted my back, gesturing to the door to signal that he had customers.

"Hey, I'm Peeta. How can I help you today?" I asked as Cinna disappeared out back.

The customers revealed themselves as they looked around approvingly.

"Peeta. The man who's stolen my cousin's heart."

"Ah," I clicked my tongue. "Gale Hawthorne. Nice to be properly acquainted."

Gale chuckled shortly before sighing and turning to his fiancée. "You wanted him to do something for you?"

Madge's eyes widened as she nodded, flashing a dazzling smile my way. "Oh, Peeta! Katniss talks about you all the time at family gatherings. You're so wonderful! And Gale and I adored the painting you let Aunt Geri bid for at your art gallery. I also adored that sixty percent went to charity to help the people from the Seam. I don't know if you're aware but Gale and I... we started in the Seam. Before my father was appointed the mayor, Gale and I fell in love there. We vowed to be together one day and here we are. I want you to paint us something that captures the beauty of the Seam _and_ our love."

Gale rolled his eyes but they softened as he turned to face her, a smile gracing his lips where his once annoyance was shown.

"Yeah, I'll pay anything." Gale gruffed out, clearing his throat when he caught me staring.

Blushing, I nodded and wrote it down on my calendar for a quick start on it. "Any day you want it delivered?"

"We want to present it at our wedding in exactly two weeks time."

Madge beamed. "Gale thought of the idea. It will be a wonderful present! And it can be from you too, I guess. Since you will paint it."

"I'll have it ready and wrapped for you before then."

"Perfect! Oh, and tell Katniss that we're inviting the both of you over to her mother's for dinner tonight. Primrose will be there."

I nodded. "We'll be there!" I kind of knew that was unlikely though.

...

Katniss rubbed her face, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Today's just been so... stressful and busy."

I rubbed her shoulders, kissing her neck as she sniffled. "We're supposed to be at dinner with your family tonight at seven."

She shook her head. "I can't. I've been an emotional wreck all day and-" She quickly snapped her head up to face me. "Did you open the box?"

"No."

"Go and get it and open it in front of me."

I complied, getting the box from the living room before placing it on the bed in front of her. After she'd gotten to my place, she had stripped her clothes off and worn my old university T-Shirt before grabbing a warm mug of chamomile tea.

"Open it, go on." She urged, sipping her calming tea.

Undoing the latches, I opened the lid as my breath hitched in my throat.

"Are you happy?"

My eyes skimmed over the baby scan, green booties and silver baby rattle. There was a note from Katniss saying how much she loved me and was surprised to fall in love with me at first sight. It also said... how she was so happy to be the _mother of my child_.

"You're pregnant?"

She nodded, biting her lip as she smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"You're pregnant?" I asked again.

"Yeah! Peeta, yes!"

"This is real?"

She grabbed both of my hands, placing it on her stomach. This is real, Peeta. We're real and this baby's real."

"Forget dinner with your family. I want..." I pushed her gently back on the bed. "To celebrate this with you instead." I finished, kissing her neck and trailing down kisses to finally rest on her stomach. "Hello."

Her hands found my hair as she played on it, smiling down at me. "They can't hear yet but I know they love you just as much as I do."

I grinned, kissing her again and lying down beside her stomach to try and listen to its heartbeat. This was the best day of my life.


	21. Chapter 21

"We're not married."

I looked up at Katniss who sat, staring at a photo on her phone.

"Well, call us a modern family." I joked.

Katniss sighed, rubbing her head before showing me her phone. It was a grainy black and white photo of her parents on their wedding day.

Oliver Everdeen had his arms wrapped around Geri's from behind and they had big smiles on their faces. In fanciful writing, the words 'Oliver Harold Everdeen Married Geraldine Margaret Bellmont on October 24th.'

"I miss him," she whispered to me, tears springing her eyes. "He'll never see Primrose and I walk down the aisle at our weddings, let alone with us. He'll never be able to hold his grandchildren... see their first birthdays."

I pulled her to my side and kissed the side of her head. "If you want, let's get married."

"We'll have to do it before the baby is born. I know it seems like such a rush but I want to do this properly. Keep up the tradition."

I was not overly religious but I did like to think that there was some almighty being up there. I'd like to think that me meeting Katniss was fate. Getting my dream job... dream lifestyle... my mother finally accepting me as her son and not resenting me for not being her daughter... But then there were the bad things. My dad's deteriorating health and Katniss' loss of her father.

"I... I can't believe that I haven't even asked. How far along are you?"

Katniss chuckled, tucking her hair behind her ear as she wiped her tears. "Twelve weeks. I had a feeling but I didn't really confirm my suspicions until yesterday when I told you. By then, my mother had given me a lot of hints. She told me that I was glowing then she gave me a smile like she knew but I was so confused."

I chuckled at her mother's antics. "Mothers always know. It's their superpower."

"One I hope to obtain in the near future. Oh, Peeta... You'll be a great dad." She smiled. "You're warm and caring."

"You'll be a great mom, Katniss," I told her. "So firm and funny. I'll probably be a horrible discipliner."

She giggled. "I will have that sorted. Right, I have to get to work but you must remember, dinner at my mother's and bring your brothers and their wives!"

"Why?"

"Because I want to do it in one go. I'll invite Finnick and Annie. Oh, and Thresh, Rue and their parents too. Excuse the rhyme," she blushed. "I'll also ask Annie's parents to come. They _are_ my godparents."

I shivered. "Effie's going to be here? Can't Annie give them the rundown?"

She grinned. "I know Effie has a cheeky little thing for you but once she knows that we're engaged, her cougar attempts will be no more."

"We're engaged now, are we?" I raised an eyebrow.

Katniss gave me a glare. "No. We are not."

"Ah, you're not making this easy. Don't worry. I've planned the perfect engagement within minutes." I kissed her hard on the lips and stood up. "I've got a couple of deliveries to post then I'll be helping out in the bakery before heading to Cinna's. He apparently needs me to sign a few pieces for fans. Can you believe it? I have fans."

Katniss looked lovingly at me. I saw the pride in her eyes. "I'm not surprised, Peeta. You're amazing in whatever you do. Especially cheese buns so please do not hesitate in, you know, bringing ten or a dozen for me..." She trailed off, looking at her phone with a small smile.

"Fine. I'll satisfy your cravings." I kissed the top of her head and headed to my office to collect the art pieces. "I'm going now,"

She quickly blew a kiss at me before answering a call for Delly. Deciding not to wait and disturb her further, I left.

...

Cinna clapped me on the back with a wide smile. "That. Looks. Beautiful."

I smiled brightly at him, wiping my hands with a wet rag to remove the paint stains. "It's for Katniss." I tilted my head and glanced at the canvas to make sure it looked stunning. "Might as well add some Swarovski diamonds to it." I retrieved my glue paintbrush and opened the delicate box full of diamonds. "Makes the stars come to life."

"If it wasn't a gift to your billionaire lover, you could sell it on." Cinna praised.

"Oh, you are coming to the Everdeens with the family, right?" I asked him, returning my attention to adding the diamonds to the canvas in the midnight blue sky. "Katniss and I have an announcement."

"Of course," I could feel him nod. "Thresh is already there conducting the dinner options. He really is a wonderful events coordinator. We were surprised when he told us his plans to change his career but he's making it. Portia told me to let him do it and she was right. I always hate it when she's right," he joked. "You'll need to shower after. Go upstairs when you're done. I'm taking Portia and Rue to quickly visit Portia's mother before we head to Geri's."

I nodded, turning to him with a smile. "See you."

"See you later, kid."

Once he left, I dug into my pocket and retrieved a small box. It was navy velvet and very smooth. I opened it and revealed a luxurious ring sitting on a bed of white satin. I turned to my 3D canvas art and pursed my lips. Taking the ring out, careful not to get any paint on it, I laced a ribbon through it and hung it on a branch which stuck out with multiple more. I had decided to paint and create a 3D canvas of the woods at night. Katniss told me she and her father adored strolls through the midnight when he was alive so I decided to make it come alive by adding real branches that I had sourced from Cinna's store's garden and add diamonds. I also cut up real leaves to make miniature versions of them to scatter on the trees. Katniss had told me Winter was her favourite season so I had made it a sort of Winter scene with cotton wool laced on the ground of the painting. This was where the ring hung over, hidden but glittering. I also added some more diamonds to the white snow beds to make it seem sparkling.

Once I was finished, I left the painting by the window to air dry and went upstairs to shower. _One hour to go_.

When I was done in the shower, I quickly got dressed in a black suit and navy dress shirt, bypassing doing up the first button to leave a bit of chest exposed. It was hot lately and the thought of wearing something as restrictive as a tie did not appeal to me much.

I took all my belongings, going downstairs and exiting the store to put them in my car. Then, I went back inside to collect the box in which I'd put the canvas in. Putting the canvas in, I closed the lid and wrapped a sparkling green bow on top of it.

Smiling, I carried the box and locked the store up securely before making my way to the Everdeens' with ten minutes to spare. Everyone else was already there and I got out of my car to ring the doorbell.

It was opened by Geri who beamed at me, placing a kiss on my cheek before giving me a tight hug.

"You're beaming."

I grinned at her, winking. "I wonder why."

She chuckled knowingly and let me in to be tackled to the wall by Prim.

"Oh, Peeta! It's great to see you again. I wanted to hug you before my big sister got the chance to keep you all night. Ooh, what is that?"

I winked at her, kissing her cheek. "A gift."

Leaving her side, I finally found Katniss, dressed in an emerald green evening dress accented by silver jewellery.

"Hello, you. Dinner's started. Everyone is seated."

I noticed that her mother and sister had gone to give us some privacy.

"Are you ready to tell them?"

She smiled at me. "Are you, Peeta?" Retortion struck me as I only could smile back in reply. She glanced downwards at the box. "Who is that for?"

"Someone," I kept it simple. I took her hand and led her to the dining hall where everyone was seated.

I sat beside my sister-in-law Livia and smiled, giving her a side hug as I sent a nod to my brother, Scotti.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled, greeting Rye and Mehra.

I looked over at Katniss beside me who had taken the other head of the table with a proud and confident smile. The first course of the dinner starter was soon laid out before us in colourful oranges and purples and pinks.

"How wonderfully presented!" Effie squealed, patting her niece, Glimmer's forearm in glee.

Annie rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother's excitement, leaning over to whisper something to Finnick who smiled lovingly back at her. I could see Haymitch becoming interested in their secretive conversation.

"Finnick!" I called out, making everyone turn to me. "How is your recovery going?" I asked confidently.

Finnick smiled at me, rubbing the corner of his still black eye. "Great, thanks, mate." He turned to Annie. "Annie's been a real support. I still have to check in the hospital but I guess I have you to thank for the special treatment."

I blushed but it wasn't me. Katniss had paid all expenses to make sure that Finnick was in top shape. They were on wonderful terms but Katniss still felt improper when it came to personal affairs.

"That's great, Finnick." It made me happy. I was glad not to lose him.

Soon, three more starters and four mains had been eaten and enjoyed, everyone sharing great discussions with each other and not in groups.

"Dessert!" Haymitch exclaimed, his eyes widening at the large sundae glasses placed in front of each one of us. "How many of these do we get?" He placed a hand on his heart, grabbing Effie's hand. "I'd have a heart attack, Sweetheart."

Effie rolled her eyes. "You drinking alone is enough to cause one."

Geri chuckled, digging into her sundae. "We have only two desserts on offer tonight. Nobody should go home feeling quite ill. Please do feel free to take them home if you cannot finish them. Take some for the children to have." She referred the last part to my brothers and their wives.

Cinna's eyes met mine and we both smiled at each other, making Portia and Rue curious.

I cleared my throat, gaining the attention of everyone. I slipped under the table and collected the box, standing up.

"I have something to give someone."

Katniss glanced upwards at me, her features becoming anxious. I smiled at her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

I gave the box to her and she delicately opened it up and her breath hitched in her throat as she took it in. Grinning, she presented it for everyone else to see.

"Ah, how beautiful!" Geri smiled.

"That's so gorgeous, Peeta!" Portia clapped.

Mehra and Livia grinned at me. "Stunningly beautiful." They both looked at each other before they giggled.

"How fantastic..." Katniss' aunt, Hazelle, smiled brightly. Katniss' cousins, Gale, Rory, Vick and Posy were also in attendance at the dinner.

I chuckled, turning to Katniss. "Well?"

"It's..." She grinned. "Breathtaking." Tears watered her eyes and she started to sob. "Just like the woods my father and I walked in when I was a teenager. Thank you, my love." She stood, kissing me hard which made everyone whoop and cheer. Even her cousin, Gale who seemed hard to please.

"Look closer." I smiled at her.

Katniss raised her eyebrows, peering very closely at the painting before gasping. "P-Peeta?" She whispered.

I got down on one knee, making everyone gasp as she slipped the ring off and inspected it in the light. "Will you marry me, Katniss Amora Everdeen?"

She blinked. I could sense her thinking how on Earth did I know her middle name. She hated it, her mother said.

Katniss knelt down beside me, making everyone stand to watch. "Yes." She grinned. "Yes, I will."

Everyone cheered as I placed the ring on her finger and gave her a deep kiss. We both stood back up and Katniss turned to show the ring to everyone with a large grin on her face.

"Everyone... We're also expecting." She turned to me to find me looking at her in shock. Well, that was one bombshell after the other.


	22. Chapter 22

It was unusual. I rarely ever became sick but I had unexpectedly gotten the case of man flu. Katniss still went to work, preferring not to get sick especially whilst being pregnant so that meant Portia had decided to take care of me with remedies she had gotten from Geri.

"I'm fine," I probably repeated that for the nineteenth time as she stuck a thermometer in my mouth.

"Oh, stop fussing boy! Cinna will have my head if I don't take care of you. Remember the first time I did?"

I smiled despite the horrible stick in my mouth. "I was eighteen."

The thermometer beeped and Portia smiled as she took it out of my mouth.

"Well, it's quite still high but I think you'll be fine." She chuckled lightly. "Chicken noodle soup, your favourite. Said you liked my chicken noodle soup. Only, it wasn't mine."

"No?" I asked.

She shook her head. "You know that our family has been friends with the Everdeens for a long while? Well, their cook, Sae, used to make these lovely dishes for us whenever we were too busy to. With the children busy with schoolwork, me at the boutique and Cinna with the store, cooking never really came to mind. She made that chicken noodle soup for you. I told her all about you."

I smiled sadly as Portia sniffed before giving me a wide smile.

"Well, I think you'll do without me for today. Get lots of rest, your bottle of water is on the nightstand. I have the soup in the fridge so when Katniss comes home, she can give that to you if you don't have an upset stomach."

Portia placed a kiss on the top of my head and stroked my cheek. "See you tomorrow, love."

After she had left, I groggily got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make myself some lemon and ginger tea for my sore throat.

I groaned loudly when I suddenly heard persistent knocking on the front door.

Opening it, I was shocked to find Geri behind it with a Versace suitcase and huge sunglasses on her eyes.

"Peeta!" She beamed but her smile turned into a frown. "Oh, dear me. You look so ill! Here," she shoved past, parking her case by the sofa as she bustled into the kitchen. "I'll make you my healthy and green soup. Cleanses the system and you'll be over this flu in a day or so."

I closed the door, dumbfounded. "G-Geri?"

"Ah. Katniss didn't tell you I was coming? Well, last night, I called her to tell her that I was in the hospital. Had a fall because I was a bit dizzy but that was just dehydration. I'm fine now! But being the worrier she is, invited me to stay at her place since it's technically vacant. I guess it's good because Primrose has her own place now. I was meant to collect the keys from you but since you're unwell, I'm here to look after you. You are going to be my first son after all!" She grinned.

I simply nodded, lying down on the sofa and closing my eyes. "I was going to make-" I burst out coughing before it died down. "Lemon... and ginger..."

Geri clicked her tongue. "Let me add some of my herbs in that. It will really refresh your sinuses." I heard the fridge door open. "Ah! I'm guessing that Portia did learn that chicken noodle soup from Sae..." She trailed off sadly. "I'll save that for your dinner."

I heard her heels become louder and louder and I opened my eyes to see her towering over me.

"This won't do. This sofa is eggshell white! You must go to bed at once, dear."

Groaning, I slowly stood up as she returned to the kitchen. "Please, don't go to too much trouble. I can give you the keys to settle down-"

"Nonsense!" She waved me off. "Go. I'll be in with you in a minute. Oh, and I know where the keys are." She winked at me.

Rolling my eyes but not quite reaching that since they were weak and heavy, I continued on my way. Once I was underneath the warm covers, I almost fell back to sleep. Until Geri bombarded her way in with a tray.

"Sit up. You must keep hydrated and well fed."

"Throw.. up..." I mumbled.

She sighed. "I know, I've gone through this with my Oliver and my two girls. I'll have you back to your charming self in no time." She smiled.

...

"I hate you."

Katniss' eyes widened and they turned to me with a deep frown. "Wh-what? Why?"

"Your mother."

Her eyes wore confusion before realisation crossed them and she grinned madly. "Two birds, one stone."

I groaned. "Why can't you sleep here?"

She crossed her legs as she flicked through the TV and leant on the headboard. "Because your pathogens can affect the baby. I'm not taking any chances."

"Ask your mother. I'm sure she was a nurse in another life..." I mumbled.

Katniss smiled softly. "Because she was."

"Wha...?"

"She's technically still a nurse. A really good one at that. It was only six years ago that my father told her to pursue her dream of becoming a chef. So, he had invested in a brand new kitchen in the guest house just for her. Complete with stainless steel appliances and stone and marble fixtures... He loved her so much. He had made some calls and got her linked with famous chefs who allowed her to feature on their TV shows. Soon, she blew up and became famous. But she did still work as a nurse. She only resigned because her show was allowing her to travel more. She hated travelling. Always paranoid for the rest of us."

I smiled, wanting to take her hand but knew that if I'd made her sick, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. "That's so nice."

She chuckled lightly. "Yeah. I love her so much. You know that Prim's following in her footsteps to go into Medicine. I was always the one to take over the Incorp and everything else, including stock and trades. Prim wants to be a doctor and I just know that she will get there. She has Mama, me and you."

"And Thresh and Lowes."

She laughed. "Yeah and them too." She turned the TV off and sat up. "I'll stay at my apartment with my mother tonight. Get her settled. She's been having so many health scares lately..."

"Go ahead, Kat. My man flu and I will be okay."

Katniss blew me a kiss before bidding me goodnight and leaving. I suddenly felt colder and lonely.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's a filler chapter for you guys. So much happens. Enjoy. Also, a mistake I made. Way back, I called Scotti's wife, Natalie well, I'm changing it to Livia which I used in the last chapter.**

* * *

By the following week, I was back on my feet and Finnick had returned to work too, despite mine and Annie's pleas not to. But he looked better. His pretty boy looks still sported a hint of a bruised cheek and he said that two out of three ribs had healed.

"Remember my one o'clock appointment?" He asked me, checking the fridge for something.

I looked up from my sketchbook. "Try the left," I told him.

He searched the left side of the fridge and retrieved a couple of little lemon tarts before placing them on a plate and serving them on the coffee table. "I could eat a million of these. Cravings are horrible. Yeah, anyway, we're going to check the baby out."

I smiled brightly. "Ah. Can you believe it?"

Finnick shook his head, chuckling. "Nope. It's like they planned it. When's yours and Katniss' appointment?"

"I don't know. Soon, probably. She went with her mom the first time."

"Annie didn't want to go with her mum. Says she will take over and become overexcited."

I nodded. "Hmm. Know what the baby is?"

"We're keeping it a surprise but I have a feeling that it's a boy." He smiled wistfully. "You?"

"Don't tell Katniss but I think it's a girl. I've always wanted a little princess to spoil."

Finnick chuckled. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into then, mate. Ask your brothers."

It was true. Rye had two daughters, two sons and Scotti had two sons and one daughter. Both of them had complained about how much they spent on their little primadonnas.

The doorbell rang and I stood up to answer it. My heart skipped when I saw that it was Rye with my father.

"Dad..." I whispered with a smile as I reached out to hug him.

He flinched and recoiled back, making Rye turn his head sadly.

"C-Come in."

I stood aside and watched as Rye gently coaxed our father into the room, his eyes falling on Finnick.

"Mallen?"

"No, Dad." Rye cleared his throat. "That's not your brother. That's Finnick, Peeta's friend."

Dad turned to Rye. "Peeta?"

"Your lastborn son." Rye gestured to me. "You'll be living with him now."

Dad started to shake his head, his body quaking with fear. "No! I want Rye!" He cried out. "Rye is a good nurse!"

Rye sighed. "I'm not your nurse. I'm your eldest son, Dad. And we have Scotti, who is in the middle. Remember?"

"Biscotti?"

I chuckled lightly, ducking my head as my smile became sad. Dad used to call Scotti that when we were kids as a pet name. Mine was 'Peeta Bread' and Rye's was 'Rye Bread'. Scotti who was overlooked most of the time had the special pet name.

"Yeah, Biscotti, Dad." Rye nodded.

Dad sat down on the sofa and ran his hands through the smooth material, leaving small hairs sticking up. "I like this. Peeta's house is comfy, Rye. I like comfy..." He trailed off, his eyes becoming still as he started to shake a little.

"When he does that, it's best to leave him. He'll lash out and react badly if anyone touches him. Especially without permission. Just let him get used to you. He won't forget much about you." Rye explained gently.

Finnick stood up with the plate of tarts. "I'll go and keep Mrs Everdeen some company. If I don't see you, remember, I've gone for mine and Annie's baby appointment."

I nodded. "See you,"

Rye clapped him on the shoulder with a small smile. "Congratulations to you too. See you."

Finnick left, leaving Rye and me alone with our father who soon came to.

"Rye?" He called out.

"I'm here, Dad." Rye sat beside him. "Now, what did you see?"

Dad turned to face him slowly. "Jeanette."

Rye smiled lightly. "Mom's been gone for a long time, Dad."

"She was at the bakery."

"Don't lie to him..." I told my brother. "Yeah, Dad. Mom's back."

Dad turned to face me, a flash of pain in his eyes. "She hurt me."

"She hurt all of us..." I whispered.

...

It had been two days since my father had moved in and things were going reasonably well.

Katniss had immediately taken a liking to him and Dad adored her. Often saying that her eyes were similar to that of ones he knew when he was on the football team back when he was in high school. He said that she had " _her nose"_.

"Geri's my mother," she had told him.

"Geraldine was a stunning young woman, full of ambition. She wanted to save lives... She was the one that got away..." he'd replied before becoming distant again.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Katniss as she returned from vomiting. She had restricted me from coming to help her but the more I insisted, the more she became annoyed with me and went to the other side of the apartment to continue throwing up. I could see her cheeks flush pink. She was embarrassed.

She shrugged. "Better."

"I'm your partner, you don't have to be embarrassed by me seeing you throw up. I've seen all of you."

She smiled, kissing my forehead before settling back into bed and into my side, allowing me to lift my arm to pull her into me.

"I know... But I honestly look like and feel crap. I don't want to taint your image of me."

"You've seen me throw up and be sick. It's no different." I chuckled.

"Are you okay with your dad being here?"

I nodded. "It's hard... Especially when he doesn't recognise me but I love him so much, I'll stick it out. He's single-handedly raised me, it's my turn to do my duty as his son and look after him. I can't allow Rye and Scotti to fret over him too much. They've got enough on their plates. Scotti's even moving to Eight with his family since our new bakery's going to be there. I have to look after him."

Katniss smiled up at me and she was about to say something when we heard a crash from the kitchen.

I jolted up and ran out to see my dad smashing plates on the floor in distress, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Dad?"

"Where am I?! I don't know you!"

Katniss tried pulling me back as my father's hand found a kitchen knife.

"It's me, Papa. It's Peeta. Peeta Bread."

Dad shook his head. "You're supposed to be four! You're not my son! Where's my Jeanette? Where're my children?!"

Tears began falling down my cheek as I tentatively took a step closer to him. "Dad, please."

His eyes were wide when they landed on me. He quickly dropped the knife and dropped to his knees. I could see crimson begin to puddle where his knees were embedded on the broken plates.

"Dad..." I sobbed.

"Peeta... what's wrong with me?"

I dropped to my knees in front of him, grabbing his hands. I could faintly hear Katniss let someone in. Probably her mother.

"We're going to get you better. I-I have money to get you better. Please, don't leave me, Dad..."

"Peeta?"

"Yeah, it's me..." I whispered as he placed his palm on my cheek.

He smiled. "You're all grown up."

I nodded, smiling through my tears. "Yeah. And I'm going to be a dad. I'm also getting married too. You're going to watch my family grow, Papa."

...

I watched as Katniss put her earrings on, her grey eyes watching me from her vanity mirror.

"I can't leave him..."

"It's my cousin's wedding. And I'm a bridesmaid. You have to come."

I sighed, shaking my head. "I can't let my brothers look after him. Scotti's busy with packing and Rye's got the bakery."

Katniss bit her lip and she looked away. I could tell what she was going to suggest and that I wouldn't like it.

"Go ahead," I coaxed her.

"Your mother..."

"No."

I stood up and did my tie before going to my drawers to find some cufflinks.

She sighed, putting her necklace and bracelets on. "Come on."

I glared at her through my own mirror, slipping my watch on. "No." I sighed. "You saw how he was last night... She will make things worse."

"Okay. I'll call one of my mother's close friends. Her name is Cheyenne Paylor."

I turned to face her. " _The_ Cheyenne Paylor? The doctor with her own talk show?"

She chuckled. "Yeah. She's the best. Sometimes, Prim and I will go over to see how she works at her talk show. She would always feed us fruit dipped in chocolate from the fountain. She will look after him."

Then I was very assured.

* * *

 **Next chapter, we see the wedding of Gale and Madge and two surprise guests!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A dramatic part one of Madge and Gale's wedding. I hope you guys enjoy this long-awaited chapter which will continue with even more dramatic scenes next week!**

* * *

The bride looked beautiful. Madge had her blonde hair done up in curls and a long veil which was at least nine feet long that slid across the aisle as she walked alongside her father, their arms linked. She had a soft smile on her face as she followed Katniss, Annie, Delly, Posy and a couple of other bridesmaids up the aisle.

When the bridesmaids finally got to the end, they took their places on the right side and Madge joined Gale at the altar after kissing her father's cheek.

The wedding ceremony took long but I didn't mind. It allowed me to admire Katniss in all her glory. Her blonde hair had become fuller after she'd had extensions put in. They had been curled as soon as she joined the remaining Bridal Party and her makeup had been retouched.

Her lilac dress looked amazing on her. She had been complaining that she hated pastel colours but Gale had managed to convince her to wear it despite her thinking she looked horribly fat in it.

She barely looked pregnant but then again, the dress was known as an 'A-Line' dress so it flowed off her bump.

Once we finally made it to the reception, I was surprised to see that Katniss was paired up with a friend of Gale's, Darius as the Bridal Party entered the reception as everyone clapped and cheered. He had fiery red hair and he was making jokes that had all the bridesmaids laughing including Katniss who was hard to please.

"I see that Katniss had become reacquainted with Darius," I heard.

I turned around to face the man of the day with a smile.

"Congratulations. You're finally a married man." I offered my hand to him in which he accepted with a firm nod.

"You'll be soon. Katniss has been telling Madge that she's already planning a small affair. I hope not as big as this... Madge's dad wanted this big celebration. We just wanted a small and intimate ceremony."

"He's the mayor and she's his only child."

Gale chuckled lightly. "Hmm, yeah." He sipped on his champagne. "Go and save Katniss for me. I need to speak with you both."

I nodded and left his side to join Katniss, Delly and Darius. I noticed that their group had become smaller than before.

"Oh, Peeta! Meet Darius, an old friend of ours from high school." Delly grinned as Katniss hooked her arm through mine. "Peeta's Katniss' fiancé."

Darius turned to face me with an amused eyebrow raised. "The painter, huh? I heard you could do amazing things with those hands of yours."

"Darius! And you wondered why we never went out."

"You were always too pure for me, Dells."

Delly blushed as Katniss chuckled and nudged her shoulder.

"Why don't you guys go and get something to drink together?" Katniss asked them.

"Katniss, you sly bitch." Darius tutted. "You know I have a man now."

"Be honest with me, if you had the chance to go back to our high school years, would you or would you not ask Delly out?"

Darius blushed. He didn't look like the one to get embarrassed but Katniss had seemed to hit a soft spot.

Delly cleared her throat as she raised a hand to fix her hair. "Darius, can you help me fix my hair? Maybe we'll talk about your new love."

She seemed upset and something told me that she would tell Katniss who would hopefully tell me. According to what I had just seen, Delly and Darius seemed to deny all love for each other and Katniss was very aware, using it to her advantage.

"We have to join Gale. He has to speak with us." I finally told Katniss as Delly and Darius left.

She smiled at me and we walked over to Gale who looked to be on his second glass of champagne.

"Slow down, cousin," Katniss chastised.

She took the glass from his hand and handed it to me before gesturing for me to finish it. I did and Gale laughed, shaking his head.

"Killjoy," he muttered. "Anyway, an old friend of ours has made an appearance and it's not Darius."

He subtly nudged his head in the direction of a man with brown hair who laughed loudly and pretentiously.

"Thom," Katniss growled lowly. "Why is he here?"

"Madge's father invited him. His sister's husband is his step-uncle."

"Urm, hey."

We all turned around to face Cressida. She had a small smile on her face and she had scrubbed up well.

"I heard that Thom was coming so I decided to give this to you guys before you had a chance to confront him."

She handed Katniss a couple of photographs and files. We leant over her shoulder to read the information on the files.

"Every single dodgy deal that my so-called husband has done."

"And the photographs?" I asked.

Cressida smiled as she turned her face slightly. There was a bruise.

"I pretended that I forgave him for his infidelity for the sake of our children but it was only a ploy. I am technically still with him, that is why I am here as his wife along with his mistress but I saw the chance to get ammunition to you guys before he caught me out. He's suspicious."

She stepped closer and kissed Gale's cheek before smiling brightly and patting his shoulder.

"Pretend that I'm saying 'congratulations'. He's watching."

We daren't look but we all smiled as she giggled and nodded at what we were saying which was nothing but he wouldn't tell, we had our backs to him as Cressida stood in front of us.

Madge finally joined us, a smile on her face as she greeted Cressida in kind.

"I heard you were Thom's wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife," Cressida muttered under her breath but she wanted us to hear it.

Madge looked unsure but she nodded, accepting what was said as a joke.

"Honey, my parents wish to talk to you."

"You guys get all of this to a safe location. I'll be back, later on, to discuss this before Madge and I leave for our honeymoon."

When they left, Cressida took this a sign to leave as well, not wanting Thom to become any more suspicious.

"I hope you do not mind but I told Gale. He has contacts that can come in handy. Just like Darius."

"Oh, I don't mind. Why would I? This is your family's business we are talking about and he is family."

Katniss smiled and kissed me. "But I know that we should have probably kept it within our circle. I'm glad that Cressida managed to get evidence for me although I do not appreciate her being susceptible to a beating from him. Thom never physically abused me, it was all mentally and emotionally but I can't have her risking her life and her children's to help me. I must say something. Offer her a place to stay or something if she needs a way out."

"Whatever you decide, I will support you. I know that she's my ex-girlfriend but I thank you for being so kind towards her."

"She is a lovely person."

Finnick rushed over to us, a frightful look on his features as Annie struggled to keep up with him.

"Finnick, what's wrong?"

"Crane. Seneca Crane is here and he wants the hard drive. That is why Thom is here. They both want what they don't want the other to have! And Katniss! You have both halves," he whispered quickly.

He hushed up quickly when Thom slowly made his way over to us, taking the time to grab a champagne flute and sip from it.

"Katniss Everdeen. It's been too long, my love."

"Thom," Katniss whispered.

His eyes drifted down to her midriff and he smiled widely, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"And you've settled down. Well, that won't be for long."

 _Shit_.


	25. Chapter 25

"Thom, I'm Peeta Mellark. I'm sure you've heard of me," I suddenly said to ease the tension.

I held a hand out and Thom glanced at it in suspicion but took it nonetheless as we shook hands.

"Peeta Mellark... Do you know what Katniss used to do when we were in university? No? She'd sleep around with other men and she used to stop me from speaking to other girls. She was very possessive, I was sure that I wouldn't be able to get out of the relationship unscarred!"

I turned to Katniss whose eyes had widened. Was Thom lying or was her side of the story true?

"You are lying. I didn't sleep with other men, you slept with other _men_." Katniss retorted angrily.

Thom feigned a gasped, pressing his hand to his chest. "How dare you-"

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, or bisexual..." Finnick said.

Thom glared at him. "You'd believe the words of a manipulative woman than her victim's. She's playing you, Mellark. She is not as sweet as she seems, ask anyone who knows the real Katniss Everdeen-"

"I'd appreciate," I started. "if you wouldn't speak so ill of my fiancée."

"Well, it is my word against hers."

Cressida sauntered up to his side with a smile. "Why don't we leave, Thom? I'm sure the children would appreciate your being home so soon-"

"Why don't you go, Cressida? I have a more willing mistress who wants to stay so, goodbye."

Cressida smiled brightly before frowning and leaving not before sending us desperate glances from behind Thom's back.

"I hear you have two USB sticks for me," Thom said to Katniss, holding a hand out. "May I have them?"

I held my breath as Katniss began to contemplate giving him the sticks.

"Katniss Everdeen of Everdeen Incorp! How are you, darling?"

We all turned to see Seneca Crane with his arms wide open, heading straight for Katniss but Finnick quickly stepped in front of him.

"Katniss Everdeen's personal bodyguard. I'm going to have to tell you to stop right there, sir."

"Katniss and I are old friends, Mr Bodyguard so if you'd-"

"I don't think so," Finnick smiled. "Ms Everdeen, we should escort you to the private rooms."

Katniss was stunned but she nodded and we quickly all left to join Gale upstairs where he was with the mayor and his wife.

"Ah, Mayor Undersee, this is my cousin, Katniss Everdeen of-"

"Everdeen Incorp. Yes. I knew your father," Mayor Undersee smiled. "back from when we were children. He funded my election party, did you know?"

Katniss smiled. "Everyone believed in my father and my father, in turn, believed in everyone."

Gale cleared his throat. "And this is her fiancé, Peeta Mellark."

"The artist! Oh, we do need to talk about a certain painting we wish you to do for us..." Mrs Undersee beamed as she led me away to turn to find Gale and Katniss speaking with the mayor, concern written on their faces.

 _What hadn't they wanted me to hear? How dangerous is this situation?_

"Don't mind them, dear. I'm thinking of the sunset..." Mrs Undersee continued but my mind was clearly elsewhere.

...

"Thank God that's over! No offence to my cousin and new in law but honestly, the baby's been doing backflips in here." Katniss breathed out.

We were in our limo, on our way home in the early hours of the morning.

"What were you discussing with the mayor?"

Katniss turned to me, her eyes unreadable. "He just wanted to know how my family and I were doing. He couldn't attend the funeral, you see."

"Oh."

"Hmm, yes."

I placed my hand between us and she quickly latched on, entwining our fingers as she sighed wistfully.

"I want a small wedding, Peeta. Nothing too extravagant as today. We've never wanted for more than we can afford.

"But we have the money," I told her. "To make a celebration for us."

Katniss hummed. "But before the money and everything, we'd have toastings."

"Yeah, I remember. Rye and Scotti both had toastings. We couldn't afford much back then."

"And it would be all we needed to make our marriages legal. I want to go back to the simpler times. A small toasting with both our friends and families and if you want, a small reception afterwards."

I leant over, placing a kiss on her lips as I squeezed her hand and slipped her hair behind her ear to get a better look at her stormy eyes.

"I want whatever you want. As long as I marry you," I whispered.

"Then, we'd better get cracking on planning, my love. I'm already thirteen weeks and getting on the larger side."

I chuckled. "I'll still love you even if you're the size of a whale, Katniss."

"Only you'd say that." Katniss smiled.

I sighed once I realised that we were closer to home. I wasn't ready to deal with my father this night. All I wanted was to sleep and wake up to then face whatever distress he brought on. But I still loved him. He single-handedly raised me whenever my mother abused me and when she left.

I owed it to him.

But a little part of me hoped he was fast asleep when we get home.

"What's on your mind, Peeta?"

I turned to face Katniss with a smile but all I saw were bright white lights.

And then there was pain shooting throughout my body.

Then it was black.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, it's been a while. I'm sorry. But I wanted this chapter to be so dramatic and amazing for you that I almost had ten drafts of this chapter. So, I hope you all enjoy this twist to come :)**

* * *

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes to see brown brogues making their way towards me.

I tried looking up to get a look at who they were but my vision was blurry. I squinted but my vision continued to get blurrier, the sound of the shoes now getting louder in my ears.

"Kat... help..."

"I've got her, Kid. Just go back to sleep..."

I frowned. I've definitely heard that voice before. It rung in my ears as I finally let the darkness overtake me and my eyes close completely.

 _Kid..._

When I finally woke up again, I was in my bed. I felt beside me and my hand touched a warm body.

I turned.

Katniss...

She was no longer in her horrible, pastel bridesmaid dress but in a loose top of mine and some sweatpants.

I looked down at my own body. I was dressed in sweats too.

"Ah! You're awake!"

I jumped, jolting Katniss awake as the lights turned on.

"Dad?" Katniss breathed out. "What? How?" She looked at me before looking all around her.

Oliver Everdeen crossed his arms and leaned against our door jamb, smiling nervously.

"Hey, darling."

Katniss' hand found mine and she squeezed.

"Am I dreaming?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, darling."

"Are we dreaming?" She whispered, squeezing my hand tighter.

Again, "No, darling."

Tears sprung to Katniss' eyes as she let go of my hand and stood up to head to her father.

Once she reached him, all I could hear was a loud slap.

"You... you son of a..." She trailed off, shaking her head. "How could you do this to me? To Primrose? To Mother?!"

Oliver sighed. "I-I didn't exactly keep this from your mother..."

My eyes widened. It all made sense. Katniss' mother never was truly upset after her husband's 'death'. She smiled, she laughed, she even planned dates for her daughters. One would believe that she was grieving in her own way but now truly thinking about it... She wasn't even grieving at all.

I tried getting out of bed but I realised that I couldn't move after a sharp pain shot through my leg.

"I-I can't... I can't move."

Katniss stopped, turned to face me with worry in her eyes.

"Ah, yes. You two were in a car accident. Hit and run. I was... watching and well, saved the both of you before anyone knew something was up. I've had Cheyenne check you over. Peeta, you suffered a broken leg but both your tibia and fibula were broken in the accident. Darling, you're okay. Mild concussion and the baby's okay. Congratulations, my girl. Always thought our Primrose would have kids first with your defiant attitude."

Katniss turned to him before me before placing a hand protectively over her abdomen and going to sit on our bed.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"Thom, Seneca... Either way, I will protect all of you. I have been from the shadows."

Katniss shook her head. "Over a bloody year!"

I almost laughed. Katniss saying 'bloody' brought a smile to my face. She had picked it up from our resident Brit who always used the word to complain about the 'bloody' weather or the 'bloody' baseball game. Either way, Katniss didn't really see it as a swear word and it was one she could 'safely' use around our unborn child.

"I know, darling." Oliver sighed. "I know. But I had to try and destroy my enemies from beyond the grave. If I was alive, they'd kill me and get to you girls for the sticks. I couldn't let them have the upper hand."

"Who else knows?" I ask him nervously.

"My colleagues in the higher places."

"Do the Lowes know?" Katniss asked quietly.

Oliver shook his head. "I couldn't endanger our friends' lives. I could only trust Beetee and Plutarch."

"Why don't we sleep on this, Kat?" I whispered to Katniss, gently coercing her into our bed as best as I could.

Oliver took this as a sign to leave and turned off the main lights.

"Get some rest, I will be in the living room."

Before he left, I had to wonder. "Where's my dad?"

"Next door. Katniss' apartment. Don't worry, he's okay."

With that, he left leaving Katniss and me to talk.

"Is he really real, Peeta?" She wiped her tears from her cheeks. "Are we really real?"

I pressed both my hands to her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forehead and lips.

"We're real. Your dad is real. Our baby is real."

Her lips wavered. "How?"

"We'll get our answers soon. But now, we have to sleep." I smiled softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I promise you, we'll get to the bottom of this, my beautiful fiancée."

Katniss' eyes fluttered down to her ring and she smiled. Now, I could notice a small cut on the top of her upper lip and another by her ear.

I brushed my fingers over them and she winced.

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just confirmed that all this is real. What are we going to do?"

I smiled at her. "Get through this. Together."


End file.
